


Fate/Inheritors Interludes

by Erisa



Series: Fate/Legacies [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisa/pseuds/Erisa
Summary: This is a collection of stories that started as Chapters of Fate/Inheritors but derailed the story too much, yet while not required for the plot they do add more background to characters. So Thus interludes I have at least two so far, more will probably follow please enjoyUpdate: I am putting all stories on a temp hiatus for 2 weeks to let the nerve damage in my arm calm down as I accidently aggravated it recently.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Fate), Ophelia Phamrsolone/Chrysaor
Series: Fate/Legacies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673347
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	1. interlude Ophelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a young adult met the forgotten god.

  
  
**Phamrsolone family Manor Scandinavia, 1985 January 6th, Sunday**

Staring up at her ceiling with her one exposed eye Ophelia was utterly miserable, the recent ‘tuning’ to her mystic eye had just ended the day before. Tuning that was a rather choice term her parents used, it was more akin to torture. Zero anesthetics nor was she allowed to be unconscious rather she lay there in the workshop while they use magical spells and enchantments to forcibly upgrade it in the futile attempt to make it reach the sixth imaginary element Daemon. That was yesterday, Saturday because of course it her recovery would be on Sunday. Staring at the ceiling used to at least mildly entertain her but now she simply wishes someone somewhere would rescue her from this hell. A hell of her own making because of this accused eye, when you can see the various paths in the world choice becomes a mute point.

Never has she had the luxury of free will, it left her in tears many nights often after her parents pressured her to marry to someone of their choosing demanding she reach the sixth imaginary element. Forcing the unfair demands of their family upon her. Since the day she was born never once had they shown her a single aspect of affection no it was just hell.

Grabbing her eye patch she rips it off screaming wishing something would change on this cursed day, tears falling from her eyes. Was it wrong to wish she could ever be saved? Was it wrong despite being a Mage she wanted someone to care for her?

She was told to leave her eye covered after the operation but this was her one act of rebellion her one barely existent act of free will. But this was a mistake pain floods her vision a pair of pale purple eyes stare back at her they look alien to her rectangular pupils and they look more like crystal than flesh.

_‘Who is it who stares at me?’_ the voice echoes in her mind as her knees buckles from the pain flooding her skull, the magical circuits burning like a migraine, pressure building up behind her eyes.

“Ophelia...Ophelia Phamrsolone who are you? How can I see you?” she knew the answer in reality but her mind was so filled with terror she cannot help but go blank at the moment. The idea that her eye was a Keystone completely slips from her conscious thoughts.

_‘Chrysaor, close your eye child and rest I wish to speak with you tomorrow but for now I order you to cover that eye and sleep’_

A compulsion fills her she wants to obey, her mind is groggy after all and this pain, maybe this pain would go away if she listens. She picks up her patch gently putting it back in place and lays down on her bed the darkness takes her rapidly as if a sleeping spell had been cast upon her.

———————————————

**1985 January 7th, Monday 8:00 AM**

Her eye opens glancing around the room she’s confused as daylight fills her room, was it not just nighttime? Glancing at the clock next to her bed she sees the time, early morning but it was no longer that accursed day. Her hand palms the call bell next to her bed as she uses it to summon her maid. Her handmaid had been with her since she was fourteen more of a best friend that a servant, but her family owes theirs so in a small act of rebellion Ophelia managed in the past to convince them to hire her.

The door opens as a blond woman in her mid twenties enters wearing traditional maid attire of black with white frilly apron. “Lady Ophelia how may I assist you?” Astrid her maid, and frankly one of her few friends was not much older than Ophelia but she always took care of the woman.

“Astrid mind helping me get changed then making some tea? I need to finish those formulas I was working on so please bring it to the office.” She smiles as the woman nods and begins helping get her out of her nightgown and into her proper clothes. Not that she really needs assistance getting changed but the noble woman from the clock tower insists it was only proper. Honestly yes she should remember the nobles name but she can’t, just that she had blond hair and a really haughty and annoying laugh.. Oh right and she had just gotten married and was already expecting. That much she can remember.

Slowly removing her eye patch she looks into the mirror as Astrid brushes her hair, smoothing all the various kinks out of it. Her crimson colored mystic eye looks back at her as those pale lavender crystalline eyes stare back at her again from the very inside of her mind. _‘Child you look far better rested now. I am very curious how you can see me? Tell me is that eye of yours divine?’_

_Of course not, but it is not as if I can reply to this mystery voice with my Maid here._ She grumbles internally as the voice simply chuckles.

_‘You need not use words child, we are connected via mystery I can hear your internal dialog._ ’

_You said your name was Chrysaor the other day did you not? That would make you Greek would it not?_ His chuckle catches her off guard but it does not feel malicious at the very least. But even if this voice was telling the truth Chrysaor was just a giant, or a king depending on the legend but regardless he was always in Iberia.

_‘That look in your eyes, you wonder how I yet live despite the age of gods being long since over?’_

_It is not uncommon for immortals to still be around but usually their off in secluded areas of the world and usually their true ancestors._ Astrid finishes brushing Ophelia’s hair as she smiles at her lady from behind via the mirror before them. The Maid bows and leaves to continue her duties, as Ophelia sits there staring out at her reflection and those eyes wondering if this was the answer to her wish to be saved.

_‘You know your history child, but for now I’ll give you a simple teaser. I am not immortal I’m a god who cannot die. For now though go about your day, we can talk again later.’_ With that his eyes vanish from her sight as shortly after replaces her eye patch. A god alive in this day and age, and not trapped on the reverse side of the world? That is rather difficult to believe but if it is true the odds are this is only happening because of her eyes Keystone ability.

———————————————

**1985 March 30th, Saturday afternoon.**

She stares intently at the mirror in her apartment, thankfully her parents had let her return to the Clock Tower so there was a days distance between her and them. The problem though was she had finished unpacking and tomorrow was that dreaded day, the day most things were closed, the day classes were out, the day she was stuck laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

Her mystic eye stares back at her glowing its usual crimson, she could see those beautiful lavender eyes staring back at her. ‘ _Ophelia if you cannot find out more about my daughters buried remains then practice the techniques I taught you.’_ Blinking she glances down at the various files she managed to acquire from the Archaeological department there had been a lot of reports on Echidna but no one exactly knew where her body had been left.

_Chrysaor will you finally tell me why you are still alive?_ She had been wondering this for the last few months it was hard at first to believe he was even telling the truth but now it was just well how to put it odd.

_‘In exchange for the blessings of Persephone and Hades to allow my weapon to harm gods... she banished me from death until I met specific requirements to be allowed the right to die.’_

_Requirements?_

_‘I would rather not discuss it at the moment. So you aren’t bound to that accursed day practice your archery in the morning, and spear work in the afternoon, at nightfall continue those documents Ophelia.’_ It was only recently he would call her by name rather than ‘child’ it still is rather shocking he evades her question so adamantly but maybe he is not one to trust easily.

But he was rather brilliant in some regards he knows her inability to move without direction, so by giving her specific actions she must do on her cursed day it became more bearable.

——————————————————

**1985 November 9th, Clock Tower London.**

No matter how much she tried to avoid this scumbag he always seems to find her, but to have the gall to challenge her to a duel in the Self defense class room was a new low. Well to be more correct he challenged the current Lady Edelfelt to a duel but seeing as she’s VERY pregnant and it was clear from the beginning Atrum was trying to provoke Ophelia she relented and agreed to the duel.

“So the rumored Valkarie of the Clock tower finally agreed. So how about a little bet Lady Phamrsolone I win you accept my families offer and become my bride.” The annoying blond man standing before her in an aerobics uniform taunts, his tanned skin in sharp contrast with his bright blond hair. However his insufferable grin as he lustfully undresses her with his eyes fuels the anger inside of her.

Reaching up she removes her eye patch her red eye glaring at him equally with her blue, the faint image of lavender eyes stares back at her. She knows he’s watching she knows he can hear her inner thoughts. _‘Ophelia whatever decision you choose I will trust you. I have seen your combat skill, I may not know of what a Valkarie is but you fight as well as the Amazon Queen herself Penthesilea’_

_Trust me Chrysaor, his families business are most likely the ones who know her resting place. The fool just does not realize it. I will beat him, I will find Echidna’s body and return her to you._ Gritting her teeth she simply removes her blazer and hands it to Astrid who as usual was standing nearby. Rolling up the sleeves to her blouse she hefts her spear spinning it artfully between her hands in a standard intimidation technique. “I accept however if you lose Atrum Gallista I want access to every mining, digging, and geology survey your family has access to as well as the land no strings attached including why.”

As she expects he laughs at her and agrees, the fool really was that much of a chauvinist beating him was going to be rather satisfying. The Judge for their match was the rather young Kayneth Archibald he was honestly not much older than they were. Lunging forward each thrust and spin of her dulled spear struck true, each strike he attempts with his wooden sword is easily deflected. Reinforcing her limbs she uses a series of feints and quick thrusts to force him to take a step back putting him closer and closer to the line. He is entirely defensive just where she wants him, he goes to block again catching the tip of her spear but like the idiot he is leaving his back open as she spins her spear around slamming the back end into his neck and kicking him out of the ring in a quick one two. It was her win, and with that they were one step closer to finding Echidna, and she was that much closer to meeting Chrysaor her savior from this boring predestined hell. That and well as much as she refuses to admit it she was developing a crush on the god not that he would ever see her that way.

“I demand a rematch you clearly cheated! Using your mystic eye you slowed down my reflexes.” She turns to glare at him as she begins fixing her eye patch in place, glancing at young Lord Kayneth he simply chuckles shaking his head so that his professionally done hair does not move that much.

“Do you even know what her mystic eye does? Mr Gallista?” the young Lord clearly loved times when he was able to knock people down several pegs. He may not have been much older than them but those five years made a difference. She was only eighteen while Kayneth was twenty four.

“Of course I do it can paralyze people!” the per petulant child was all but screaming at this point as she raises her arms one after the other to allow Astrid to put her blazer back on her.

“My eye is jewel ranked Mr Gallista, if you think you would win in a rematch you are sorely mistaken. There isn’t a single chance you could ever beat me in a fight. Money is a great resource but when it comes to combat skill and Linage I beat you in both every time. My family Lawyer will be by to pick up the requested documents now please leave me alone child.” Flicking her hair in the best imitation she can of Lady Edelfelt she follows said pregnant classmate back to the library.

—————————————

**1986 January 9th, Thursday ten minutes before midnight.**

Checking her summoning circle she goes over her formulas once more everything is perfect, Catalyst is in the proper location. Pulling out the old Grecian ritual dagger she slices her right forefinger open and keeping her eye on the clock quickly begins drawing the runes in the air. Her room glowing brighter and brighter the closer she gets to finishing.

“Reach to the infinite ocean that makes Okeanos, call forth the island once thought lost, anchor to that which has no shape! Blood of the gods, accept my blood of ancestry!” The rooms glow changes from a bright bluish hue to a threatening red aura. “With the four cornerstones missing, and the pantheon long since dead use my eye as the anchor to tether reality to fantasy, history to legend!” her eye patch falls loose from her head, the light of the room coalescing on her eye and on the circle below her feet as if a red string was being formed.

“Fill, Fill, fill, fill, Fill when each is filled with my blood destroy it, use its essence to materialize a gateway.” The blood keeps dripping from her hand as her cut extends from just her finger to her whole hand from drips to a slow pour. Every part of her body was burning it felt as if all the mana in her body was being ripped out of her.

“I am the keystone that binds thy essence, I am the stone that restores your bridge.” Her evocation training was fortuitous enough to find the servant summoning ritual, mixing that with the old tomes she went through trying to find Echidna she managed to make this ritual granted she was not entirely sure if it would work since her eye might not be able to handle this.

“I am all that is good, I am all that is true, I am all that is trustworthy.” Blood begins dripping from her mystic eye as she has to force her muscles to not buckle under the sheer onslaught of pain filling her.

“Come forth my beloved! In the name of the Trinity Stheno, Euryale and Medusa I call forth return to the world of the man Chrysaor!” the light in the room as well as the pain in her body explode at the same time, her body finally giving out as she falls towards her circle, a gently but muscular arm catches her as sleep takes her.

——————————————

**1986 January 13th, Monday**

The sun burns her closed eyes tossing on her sheets her bed was very soft. Wait how did she get in her bed last thing she remembers was the ritual... Bolting upright her eyes whip around the room a pair of blue eyes looking down at her attached to a familiar face with blond hair and a rather annoying laugh.

“Ophelia you have finally awaken” the worry filled voice confuses her as she’s hugged rather hard. Finally awaken what is she talking about?!

_‘Relax Ophelia your friend was worried about you’_ wait what?! Her eye patch is still on why can she hear him now?!

“Lady Edelfelt what are you talking about?” she reaches up to gently push the woman back as her eyes fall on her digital clock. Monday... no its friday is that stupid clock malfunctioning again?

“For the last time Ophelia Phamrsolone I’ve asked you to call me Vivika, and you’ve been asleep since Friday if your boyfriend hadn’t been here to take care of you who knows how long you would have been on the floor.” Pushing the pregnant woman back into her chair the woman was obsessed with hugging her, frankly at times is was a tad annoying.

“Wait boyfriend?!” she glances up surprised seeing a familiar set of lavender eyes watching her from across the room the body attached to those eyes gave her a gentle wave.

“Ophelia dear did you hit your head when you collapsed? Do you not remember me asking you out Wednesday night?” ‘ _play along no one here knows who I am, save you Ophelia.’_ She sits back rubbing her eyes her stomach growling loudly.

“Sorry I’m still a bit groggy. La..” She stops seeing the sour expression on the womans face she lets out a sigh. “Vivika would you mind getting me some food? I’d like to talk to my boyfriend” the blond smiles standing up and heading out with a cautious nod.

“Make sure she takes it easy, I’ll be back in twenty minutes” with that the door closes and she turns her eyes to the obvious god in the room. Her ritual was a success, however going by the sheer pain in her body there was a lot of magical blow back.

“So I succeeded in summoning you.”

“That you did Ophelia, but you should know the problem you created doing so. I do not have Authority of that island it will become unstable without me there to anchor it.”

She smiles looking at him “I can help you fix that issue by giving you Echidna’s eye. If we implant it into you it should let you temporarily hold authority there.”

He reaches for a small wooden box beside him opening its lid gently a pair of crystallized eyes rest inside of it. “There is just one problem Ophelia I have two eyes, or maybe I should reward you with one of mine?” he looks into her one blue eye as if staring into her soul. “I wonder if you understand the cost of what you did though?”

She glances at him massaging her eye patch, her mystic eye throbs inside of her skull like a bad migraine. “You told me before only your future partner could open a way for you to leave.” She lays back down covering her eyes with a pillow trying to get the pain to go away.

“Ophelia there is more to it than that. You once asked why Persephone and Hades gave me their blessing of the underworld. The cost though, its a cost I do not want to force on you. It has been so long since I have had anyone to talk to, if you become my partner the cost might kill you.” She lowers the pillow glancing at him and the obvious pain in his voice.

Broaching her next words carefully “what is the cost Chrysaor” like it or not she was his destined partner that much she knew even without her eye. She had seen the possible routes when she did this ritual none of them end with her death, though several end with her in tears.

“I am forbidden to die until I can raise a child to adulthood. That was her cost, the price I alone must pay for my revenge.”

Her eye widens slightly as the pain shoots through her skull again. “Why does my eye keep hurting?!” she all but cries out clutching her skull as it becomes unbearable.

“Your eye is anchoring the island but even that is reaching the end of its limits. I will try your idea but first close your eyes and rest I will handle it.” Once again that compulsion to fall asleep hits her as she blinks once then twice then the next thing is darkness.

——————

Bolting upright again she glances around the room as Lady Edelfelt and Chrysaor sit on the far side of the room playing a game of cards. “Vivika.. What time is it?”

Glancing up from their game the pair smile walking towards her with a bowl of chicken stew. “Well she wakes again, Ophelia why did you not tell me your eye was in desperate need of tuning?” she glances up at the man behind Lady Edelfelt with a sigh.

“I am sorry, look I will be back to normal tomorrow promise.”

“Shall I help you to your room Lady Edelfelt?” Astrid’s voice asks from behind Ophelia as she watches the blond be escorted back to her room the Maid guiding her gently.

Turning to face him she lets out a sigh “So I see you have Echidna’s eye, what may I ask happened to your other mystic eye?” instead of answering he hands her a mirror, taking it she glances at her exposed blue eye that looks remarkably like his eyes do save being sapphire blue.

“Mystic eyes of Petrification Reversion, as long as you have this petrification will not harm you or even work on you Ophelia this is my gift for finding my daughters remains.” He sits on the bed next to her, his hand wrapping around hers. “Ophelia why did you summon me?” the obvious worry in his voice causes her stomach to twist into painful knots.

“I want to be more than just a slave to my parents ambition. If I am to have a child with anyone I want to choose the father.” While she won’t say she knew for certain having a child was Persephones curse requirement, she had a pretty good idea that is what it was, and well rumor around the manor was Atrum Galista had been asking her parents for her hand.

“Last chance child of humanity, send me back now.” His eyes plead with her, his words restrain tears of worry but she simply affirms her choice shaking her head.

“Chrysaor I chose this, if I must bear your child I will do so, I am no ones slave”

He sat back chuckling slightly “You and your friend are truly amazing Ophelia, not only was she spot on about you refusing to back out, but she figured out my nature in no time.”

Blinking she stares at him confused “Vivika knows your a god?”

He starts laughing slightly as if this was humorous “Apologies you really do react like she says you would. Yes she is related to a divine being back when demi-gods were the norm. She is under voluntary gaes to keep it secret even from mental probing.”

Sure she had been unconscious for a while but this tonal whiplash in his behavior was a bit strange, granted he is a god from Greece and they were known for being rapists or eccentric. Leaning back in her bed she starts undoing her nightgown preferring to do this before she loses her nerve, because even if you like sex the idea of having it with a god is a rather intimidating idea. “Chrysaor stop laughing and let us fulfill my requirement already.” The look on his face turns into a gentle smile as he locks the door then approaches her, for the first of many. That night he claimed her as his second wife and queen, and while he did feel guilty bringing a nineteen year old girl into this, inside her mind she was the happiest she'd been in ages. This choice was her rebellion, her freedom from sundays, freedom from her parents, freedom from the future of this cursed eye.


	2. Interlude Chrysaor part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Chrysaor's path of vengeance

_ The entrance to the underworld was a undeniably unnerving to look at he had never expected to find himself here, but their were very few gods who kept there word in Greece and his last grand child needs protecting. Glancing down at the small wicker basket in his hands a sleeping three headed puppy rests, hopefully Hades and Persephone will take care of him maybe the puppy will get lucky and his mother Echidna well he hid her best he could. Glancing back at the ominous maw the cavern leading to the famed river Styx he presses forward, minutes seem like hours, hours seem like days, days seem like years. It doesn’t take very long to realize like the Shapeless isle time does not flow properly down here, it is just as distorted. The river crossing was as easy as the legends spoke respect Charon and give him a silver penny. _

_ The walk from the river is even longer something in his mind tells him Hades and Persephone were testing him, that or this domain was just unnervingly huge. After what felt like another week but was probably just an hour he approaches the gardens of Persephone, standing side by side Hades loving watches his wife and Queen play with the spirits of dead children. Kneeling before them he waits to be addressed his eyes glancing to the sleeping puppy his last living family member. While he may be a much higher tier god to his mother he was still greatly below the main pantheon something that he was never allowed to forget. _

_ “Son of Medusa stand why have you taken our trials and entered our domain?” God or no Hades voice still sent shivers down Chrysaor’s spine. _

_ “I have a request Lord Hades, and Lady Persephone one of the last two my kin and the last of my daughters children are in this basket. He is a baby an innocent, he is all I have left please raise him, take care of him he cannot be part of my life safely.” No he cant stay with this child not the path he was going to take, no one in his family offended those fools yet they perceived a wrong and have been killing his entire family for no reason. _

_ “You ask the God and Goddess of death if they will watch over you last grand child?” her words were calm and kind yet they held an inquisitive nature about them. Glancing up the radiant beauty Persephone emits dazzles even his eyes. He’d read in books that other than his mother Medusa, Persephone rivaled her in beauty. But trying to describe it was equally puzzling, because trying to describe her leads him back to describing his mother. What kind of glamour did her domain grant her that left her with indescribable beauty? Odds are it was a way to keep her sister from learning how she looks now, by keeping those other than her husband and children from remembering her true form. _

_ “You both are known for keeping your word, the Pantheon avoids this place and once I’m gone I cannot protect him anymore.”  _

_ “I’ve heard what my father and sister did to your family, your father is not much better is he dear cousin?” her hand gently touches his chin raising his head to look him in the eyes. “We know what you are about to do dear cousin.” Her hand gently brushes through his hair, while he fights back tears of heart break. _

_ “Nephew of mine, Child of Medusa, Son of Poseidon, King of Iberia rise look upon us.” Despite being a god of the dead Hades voice was very soothing and gentle. Rising the young King looks upon his family, upon two of the most trust worthy of the Pantheon. “Let us see this child first, then let us talk more.” _

_ Opening the basket gently he places it gently before them, his hands trembling ever so slightly with fear of rejection at his selfish request. “He is the last of my daughters children” _

_ Persephone’s eyes widen as her hand gently reaches into the basket to stroke the six ears of the trio of heads. “Does he have a name yet?” _

_ He shakes his head in shame, but it is not his place to name her last child if he cannot care for him. _

_ Smiling she takes the basket from his hands “Let us call him Cerberus, when he gets bigger he can help us down here. How does that sound my love?” she glances up at her husband with a warm loving smile. _

_ “I agree dear, it is a very fitting name for him.” The lord of the underworld gently pets the child known now as Cerberus before returning his gaze to Chrysaor. Eyes staring straight into the lesser gods soul before turning to his wife with a nod. “Before we get down to business would you like to see your children one more time? I would offer to let you see your mother and aunt’s but they never made it we only have their bodies not their souls.”  _

_ His eyes bulge at the comment his mother’s soul never made it to Hades!? “Where is she? Why isn’t she here?! Where is my mother!” he can no longer restrain his temper and fear at the thought of her soul being tormented for eternity. _

_ “Her goddess core is in her head, her sisters cores merged with hers when they were devoured if you cannot bring us her head we cannot retrieve her soul.” The pain in Hades eyes was obvious souls were his domain mortal and immortal alike, so to have three that were not in his grasp was a failure on his part. His pupils held a flicker of blue flame behind them even that flame weakens at his statement. _

_ “I’ll get it back, I’ll bring her back, bring them back!” his shoulders ache from the pain, he has to hold it in, until he can save her save them. Free them all from that womans curse. _

_ Persephone places the basket under her pomegranate tree as several flowers bloom around it gently rocking the basket as the child inside snoozes gently. “Child of Medusa, cousin you cannot go down this path. Your mother would not want you to dedicate your entire life to revenge.” _

_ “Athena and the Pantheon should have thought of that before attacking my mother, before sending that assassin after her!” his rage could no longer be contained. _

_** “Chrysaor stop it!” ** Hades voice booms throughout the cavern but it does not seem to be coming from the cave rather inside his own head. The god clearly not wishing to wake the sleeping child instead was projecting it mentally.  ** “We do not tolerate stolen souls, nor do we get along with the greater pantheon. Do you really want to Risk repeating what happened to your mother and becoming a monster? That is what will happen if you continue down this path” ** _

_ Lowering his own voice he cannot help but glare at the lord and lady of the dead. “I do not care, once my mother is safely here I will gladly welcome death and whatever punishment you have for me.” _

_** “That is where you are wrong dear cousin.” ** He’s taken back by the fear radiating through him, Persephone’s eyes glowing as she walks towards him, his shape shifted form shrinking very quickly till he once again looks like a young child version of his mother standing there in her armor, long hair braided with her ribbon at the end. Reaching up he grabs the hood pulling it up to hide his eyes. “You look just like her cousin, and I mean that as a compliment and with the utmost respect. But there is only one way to get her soul back, and that is to fight my father and sister. Something that weapon you crafted will be unable to do, even with the enchantments you cannot hope to hurt them with that second teir divinity you have.” _

_ “I still need to try, once I have Harpe back it shouldn’t matter.” He was lying to himself at this point, but he wasn’t going to stop originally his plan was to just kill the various hero’s then accept whatever the Pantheon did to him, but if Zues and Athena have mothers head he must get it back. _

_** “Dearest husband, he will not listen to reason so we have no choice but to help him.” ** The lady of the underworlds eyes glow brighter as the small god feels the compulsion to sit down forced through him. ** “Chrysaor hand us your sword we will bless it with our fires” ** his hands move on their own handing her the blade as black and purple flames lunge towards it covering it soaking it in their divine curse.  ** “As long as you refuse to let this go you will never be able to die, even if your divinity vanishes you will be denied death even after you return their souls our gates will deny you entry. Only once you have born and raised a child to adulthood through love will you ever be permitted entry into our gates again. Until you learn to love instead of hate you will never be free of this blessing, this is our deal.”  ** Looking him dead in the eyes she sighs like that of a displeased mother “Cerberus will meet you at the gates once you have acquired her head, leave it with him and then rest raise a proper family and let this grudge go. Your mother never wished this for you, now take your weapon and begone you are hereby banished from our domain.” The compulsion makes him place the blade back on his hip and stand turning away from them. “Oh one last thing, Cousin if you find my husbands helmet please leave it with Cerberus Athena ‘borrowed’ it and I am not very pleased about that. _

_ Without a word he walks body moving on its own until he finally exits the maw of the cavern, it feels as if years have passed since he entered. _

_ ———————————————————— _

_ Stalking through the halls of the palace of the mighty King of Argo Chrysaor’s blade glows with a hate filled hunger its blades flames glowing brightly despite eating all light near them. Before him cowered an adult woman she was the daughter of that man, the woman who bore the insulting name Gorgonphone but he could not bring himself to slaughter her or her siblings like he had Queen Andromeda and the various nobles around the castle. The urge to kill her was weakening he honestly isn’t surprised that Persephone’s ‘blessing’ prevents him from killing innocent children even in their adult states. Nor is he able to consume humans, when he must drink blood he finds his hunger easily sated with the barest amount. The goddess of the underworld was determined to keep him from following his mothers path.  _

_ “Gorgonphone Gorgon killer meet Herophone or Hero killer your father will die here today and nothing you can do will stop that. However if you wish to live, and wish your siblings to live tell me where my mothers head is? Where is Harpe? And Finally Where is Hades Helm?” she did not know he was unable to kill her, but taking away her fathers toys would send a message to the rest to fear him. _

_ “F..Father keeps the helmet next to the throne, Harpe is always with him. But that monsters...” His sword strikes the wall next to her head the moment the she dares utter that word. “Medusa’s head...Zues took it! Please please don’t kill me!”  _

_ Persephone’s words made more sense now, without the flames there was no chance to get the head back. Pulling his blade back he jerks his head to the side. _

_ “Leave and do not ever let me see you again pray none of your children ever become hero’s of the pantheon.” She shakes slowly getting to her feet her blood covered robes clinging to her body from the pool she had been sitting in, blood from her guard. She does not need to be told twice as she takes off running. _

_ The throne room, so that was were the noble phantasms were and that was where his mothers weapon was. It did not take long to find it nor find the hero king of Argo Perseus standing there with a wooden pool in his hands, on the end of the pole was a curved metal blade. Harpe in the weakened state that only those with little to no divinity can wield. “Where is she! Where is my wife and children!?”  _

_ His lips twist into a grin as he assumes his giant form sword glowing in his hand. “Dead, sent to Hades but you, no your soul will feed my Aigle-Herophone you murderer.”  _

_ “Murderer? Who did I murder?! That monster that ate men? She wasn’t human nor god just a Monster!” those were the last words of the mighty hero known as Perseus his head flies across the room the golden blade cleaving through his neck like a hot iron through cloth as those words leave his falling head. _

_ Reaching down he retrieves the cloth hat known as Hades helm, his mothers weapon Harpe as it morphs back into its purple and black scythe form, as well as the hero’s head. Walking out the front gates he is tempted to stick the head on a pike as a warning but he does as his ‘blessing’ compels him and returns to the cave entrance his significantly bigger grand child Cerberus waits for him, licking his face repeatedly. Placing the helm and head of the hero in a basket he hands it to the middle head while the other two bark happily running into the cave. There would be many left after this. As they say in the old tales of the Grae no rest for the wicked, and Jason you are next. _

_ —————————— _

_ The waters flood around him choking him in an airless vacuum as his father glares down at him, his olive skin, aqua marine eyes and flowing beard flood the smaller gods vision. **“** ** Impudent child! Who gave you the right to kill my nephew? ** **”** no matter how much he wishes to reply the orb of water smothering him, prevented all save his lungs feeling as if they were burning in Hephaestus’s forge. The Eels binding his limbs send shock after agonizing shock through his system, yet true to her word he is unable to die. _

_ His father drags him deeper into the ocean as the pressure causes his ears to feel like they are shattering. His body exploding and regenerating just as quickly yet he did not die.  ** “It seems those two banish you even from their domain. Well I will be a proper father and keep you imprisoned here. Maybe an eternity of suffering will teach you to know your place child of mine.”  ** _

_ They continue to go deeper into the ocean, his body buckling under the sheer agony of the water pressure but he still could not die. The airless, high pressure prison he is trapped in would break a lesser man, but he would not give in no matter what. _

_** “I hereby curse your children, each living eldest offspring will be banished to that beloved island of yours, that will be their sole domain. They may never leave and are bound there eternally.”  ** He can feel Echidna’s screams as she’s torn from her sanctuary towards the island, her sobs as she is unable to escape for the longest time. Honestly the smaller god has no idea how long he hung in that underwater cell the pain removed any perception of time he had. No food, no air, no drinkable water, nothing but the burning pain of suffocation and limbs that keep exploding and regenerating.  _

_ ———————- _

_ Eventually darkness takes him, when he finally can open his eyes again a familiar womans face smiles down at him as air rushes into his long since deflated lungs so quickly he begins coughing. _

_ “Father! It worked, thank the three.” It was his eldest surviving child Echidna he wasn’t sure what she did but he was alive. Glancing up his eyes meet the queen of the Pantheon standing behind her however he is too weak to draw his sword. _

_** “Child of Medusa you should be thanking me, Poseidon's curse bound her here, do my bidding and my gift that saved you will be permanent towards all your children. The gift of Gates with them your children may enter and exit as long as they remember to return. You will slay two hero’s of my choosing as payment or I can toss you back to your cell.”  ** Her eyes glow as she speaks honestly he was getting tired of being compelled by gods and goddesses exerting their authority over the rest of the pantheon.  _

_ “Who” _

_ Her glowing eyes recede as she smiles in a manner that sends chills down his spine. Yet her booming voice fades returning to a normal human volume. “Jason for his and Aphrodite's trickery towards Medea, and Heracles once they are dead my gift will be etched for good into his curse.” She leans in close staring into his eyes the sheer presence behind her eyes reminds him that in her eyes he is not her equal. _

_ “I was already planning to slay those mortals” he sits up his body warping and shifting towards his giant form so he is large enough to let his daughter sit in his lap. “Hera where is my mothers head?” his grip on Echidna tightens slightly as he holds her close her more monstrous parts resting gently on the ground before his knees.  
_

_ “Her head is gone, short of killing Zues it is impossible to recover.” Those words fill him once again with an unbridled rage. “Her core is still intact however you should know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth child.” With that she vanishes anger filling his soul, the very darkness Persephone warned him about was something that kept him motivated. _

_ ——————— _

_ Finding Jason would be easy it was accessing his castle that was going to be the trick, but as his aunts told him Atalante would be attending his next gathering. Maybe he could convince her to assist him in getting an invitation. He continues climbing the mountain it was not much further to the temple of Artemis odds were the fleet footed hero would be there. As he approaches the stairs he sees something he was honestly not expecting Artemis and Orion standing there bows knocked but not drawn. _

_ “Hero slayer if you came for my champion know I will put you down here and now, but if her life is not your target then I wish to speak with you” despite her rather adult body she was still very childish even her voice yet he knew full well his weapons are useless against someone like her. Glancing up her constellation is aiming right at him clear as day in the night sky. _

_ “I only wish to speak with your Fleet footed hero, Jason is my target along with your brother Heracles” he knew full well that last part could see him killed but he took another step forward. “You wish to talk goddess of fertility and the hunt will you stand in my way knowing the pantheon wrongfully hunted down my children and grandchildren? Will you react knowing my brother is a slave to your father? Will you shoot me down for wanting to reclaim my mothers desecrated remains?” He stares right into her eyes taking another step towards her as the archer duo lower their bows, her constellation dimming as they stand down. _

_ “My brother it is up to him to decide his fate, I am aware he killed Geyron your son to cheat his trial. I know your brother yearns for freedom but yearns more for you to not be bound by this hatred. Chrysaor fellow god of Greece, slayer of hero's, god of Legends please hear me out. I wish for you to slay one hero as well as one other request if you do both I will bring you your mothers Divine core you have my word as a goddess.”  _

_ “What is it you wish cousin?” he could at least humor her for now. _

_** “Kill my champions husband ** **”** her eyes glow violently red as her voice deepens filled with a guttural hatred. He had heard how Atalante was cheated in a foot race by Aphrodite, he knew that the ‘Goddess of love’ was really just fond of brainwashing women out of vows of chastity. _

_ “Hippomenes will die, if you bring back Gorgon Breaker with her soul I will punish Aphrodite as well.” _

_** “It will be done” ** the boom of her voice as the goddess of the hunt and her partner vanish returning to their constellations.  _

_ ——————— _

_ It had taken a while to hunt down Hippomenes but he succeeded, suffice to say however his nephew was not happy to see him. Walking towards the man as Atalante starts to draw her bow, he knew she would try to defend her husband even if she had been tricked into marrying him. She was just that type of person shifting Harpe in his grip he threw the chains out as the wrap around the fleet footed hero binding around her. “Sit this one out Champion of Artemis” _

_ His nephew was backing up slowly with terror in his eyes “Tell me do you know who I am Nephew?” his words barely above a calm whisper as the hero’s husband nods ever so gently. _

_ “Chrysoar... child of Medusa” _

_ Smiling at him eyes never breaking their lock on his “Very good.” His sword starts glowing as he steps closer to the naked cheater. “And why am I here?” _

_ “A..Arte..Artemis?”  _

_ Taking another step towards the pair who were in the middle of having sex at this temple when he approached. “Very good, do not worry after I break her your goddess of love will join your shortly” Raising his blade the cheater claiming to be a hero’s head rolled along the ground stopping at Chyrsaor’s feet. Pulling back on Harpe the chains binding Atalante vanish. “Return to your Goddess” _

_ ——————— _

_Approaching the gates to Hades he stops knowing stepping any further will be pointless he was banished and can only go this far. However instead of Cerberus being there it was both his grandchild and Persephone as he hands her the lost souls of Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. Tears fill the Goddess's eyes as she knows he has refused to give up his quest, he is only just starting._

_"Chrysaor, she will love you no matter how much you try to dissuade her. Let her please the pain you bare will only destroy you, she is my last blessing to you. When you meet her let her teach you true love, let your child repair your heart" With that cryptic message she leaves, three shadows in the distance following the goddess of death. He knew who they were his aunts the Grae, the fates, even with their predictions he refuses to believe anyone could love someone like him._

  



	3. Interlude Chrysaor part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More moments that shaped the vengeful gods life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Transphobia

**Several ages prior.**  
  


_Standing in the temple of Demeter he stares blankly at Persephone as she approaches her smile like the spring sun, her appearance still indescribable from her divine glamour. What was she planning having called him here in the middle of Summer, she had been pestering him ever since he left his home several months ago._

_“Cousin thank your for accepting my invitation. I’m deeply sorry about your mother and brother.” He sharply shakes his hand hard to tell her to stop less she plans to piss him off._

_“What do you want goddess of Spring. I simply wish to find my mothers killer and return home.” This was irritating he wants nothing to do with the Pantheon yet this goddess, his cousin would not relent._

_“I wish to introduce you to someone” she smiles motioning to her side, as water slithers from a nearby pot into a large shape eventually taking the form of a woman slightly shorter than Persephone but she was clearly a nymph by the shape of her ears, yet the woman felt like his parents as well. “Callirrhoe fellow Oceanid meet my cousin Chrysaor son of Medusa.”_

_The woman smiles doing a curtsy before him as he kneels taking her hand and gently kissing it. Not entirely sure why he was doing this but he does before standing up right again. She made him feel at ease, maybe getting to know her wouldn’t be a bad thing._

_——————————————_

**Several ages later**

**Peleus and Thetis wedding.**

_Why did the Pantheon invite him to this event? He was not exactly on the best of terms with them, frankly it feels as if they are mocking him with the fact Athena, Perseus, and Hermes are also here._

_“Cousin there you are” he feels a familiar warmth hug him from behind, then a significantly heavier hand on his shoulder. Turning around he sees both Hades and Persephone behind him, he honestly is not surprised they both gravitated towards him they weren’t exactly the most liked in the Pantheon. But a familiar playful laugh draws his attention, standing beside his father and fellow water god Nilus was his former consort Callirrhoe who had left after Echidna was born, she had been disgusted both her children. The pain in his chest was still tender and raw at her abandonment, she wanted nothing to do with a pair of monstrous children and left him for his father._

_“Why was I required to show up, but Eris was exempt? Is murdering my mother and enslaving my brother not enough!” he cannot restrain the growl of hurt welling up inside of him. As her calming hand presses into his shoulder once again._

_“Cousin... please” he turns away from her but his eyes begin glowing as his shape change is being forcefully reverted, shrinking back down till he was the height and size of his mother during her adulthood. He turns to glare at the pair if this had been their doing he would... wait staring down at him from under a bronze helmet red hair and golden eyes the goddess of War grins from behind the god and goddess of death._

_**“Is that Poseidon's daughter? You look just like that idiotic woman.”** She had intentionally hijacked his shape shifting, Athena forcefully made him take his mothers adult form from before she became Gorgon. The blood in his veins boils as the unfamiliar weight on his chest presses down against him. _ _Persephone releases her grip on his shoulder turning to glare at Athena, Hades stepping in front of him as well as he tries to back up only to trip over his long floor length hair, how his mother dealt with hair like this was beyond him. But this was humiliating, not only was his mother killed by this woman, she invalidated his identity and demeaned it equally. He keeps trying to turn back but his form is locked that woman is refusing to let him return to his giant form._

_**“Athena stop it, this is uncalled for!”** how Persephone was restraining her anger was beyond him, he feels powerless he cannot turn back and the men in the room are leering at him, even his own father, even Hermes and Aphrodite. _

_“Well Brother your daughter is quite beautiful why does she hide her form as a man?” Of course Zues would ask that, Of course he would humiliate him like this. That rapist does whatever the hell he wants and spoils that piss ant Athena!_

_“Sister I do not see why you are so upset, She should just embrace this form maybe then someone will want them? Maybe Perseus would visit even.” Athena was trying to provoke him, she was trying to cause him to lose control, and sad thing was it is working._

_**“Child of Zues if you do not wish to garner my IRE return my nephews control of his shape shifting.”** Glancing up through the mess of lavender hair he sees flames starting to bellow from under Hades mane of hair, both he and his wifes Authority were starting to exert themselves on the hall around them. _

_“Daughter the joke has gone on long enough, release your control over him” Zues that bastard thought this was a joke? Denying his individuality? Denying his identity, humiliating him even lustfully staring at him as another victim in that bastards conquest?_

_His body begins to shift and morph till he is finally back to his giant self, his long mane of hair shortening back to a short cropped cut, glaring at the goddess of war he stands storming past her his shoulder hitting Athena hard as he stops before his father, former consort, and Zues. “My existence may be a joke to you, but know this the monsters are not my kin and I. But you who castrated your own father, and fornicated with your own sister, with ye who are petty and weak, with he who cannot keep his vows and rapes mortals for the sheer joy.” He turns and as he does he can see Hera’s lips twist into a wicked smile, while Artemis looks shocked and terrified, behind him his cousin walks quickly after him. With a heavy angry kick the doors to the hall open. He storms out, stopping only when Hades appears before him, and that infectious warmth envelopes him from behind._

_“Chrysaor please listen to us, please do not go down this route.” His words match his wifes why do they care if he joins his mother. No one acknowledged his existence save to make him the butt of a joke. Though it was nice how motherly his cousin was at times._

_“Lord Hades, Lady Persephone thank you for helping me build that tomb for my mother, but my children need me and I cannot be part of this family, this pantheon. I tried to be friendly yet that woman turns me into her side show, my own consort leaves me for my father after rejecting our own children. I am unwanted and i would rather have my pride than this pantheon.”_

_“Cousin please!” she was still very young, while it was ages ago they married she was still far too kind, he cannot be around someone like her or her husband both treating him like a person will only weaken his resolve._

_“Lord Hades, Lady Persephone I must go. I apologize but I need time.” With that his golden wings envelope his body and he vanishes in a gust of wind._

——————————

**Seven years after Jason’s death**

_How dare she break her oath to him, how DARE that mortal break her word. Soaring through the sky on his large golden wings he finds the room he is looking for along the walls of the Castle of Cholchis._

_**“Medea!”** his voice booms through the sky as he crashes through the window his wings receding into his body, the much older woman looking up at him in utter terror as she cowers near the bed. “I let you go last time since you were controlled yet I hear you tried to murder your stepson!” _

_The woman falls to her knees as his Authority begins overpowering everyone nearby, his sword golden sword shimmering in the light._

_“My lord! No it is not what you think. Please listen!” she clutches the ground, he is rather surprised she is making no attempt to fight back, her aunt was divine so in reality she should at least be a demi-goddess but she pleads?_

_That makes no difference he raises his blade but finds himself unable to swing a warm hand gripping his wrist. “Cousin stop this, has your compassion already been lost?” that voice no he wasn’t anywhere near Hades... glancing out the window it was spring. Yes the hand restraining him was Persephone had it really been a year since he last saw her._

_Wrenching his hand free he sheaths his blade. “Talk Medea” his grip relaxes as Persephone hugs him from behind like a sister would a brother. It was not romantic love but one of compassion and sympathy, She and her husband seem to be doing their damnedest to get in his way to stop his revenge._

_“Lord Chrysaor, Lady Persephone. It is true I tried to poison Theseus but it is not what you think. While I will protect my son with my life, it was my cousins life I tried to save. The Grae they warned me how he would slay Asterios. My cousin did nothing wrong it’s that Gods fault he’s a minotaur not my cousins! Why should he suffer just for being different!”_

_The rage in his body begins to fade like a wave of calm flooding his body. Asterios one of Zues’s many bastards but like his own children and grand children more monstrous than human, hunted for the sake of heroes._

_“You see cousin, she did not betray you.” Those hands gripping his back in a calming hug, fill him with a relaxing warmth that radiates through him. The desire to murder leaving his mind as he allows himself to be placed into a chair. The goddess of Spring and summer letting go as she turns to face him smiling warmly before kneeling next to Medea. “Come out child it is safe.” A Small blue haired boy crawls out from under the blankets looking nervously at him and Persephone. “Cousin I hope she finds you soon, the woman who will help mend your heart.” She gently brushes the child's hair before vanishing into the wind of spring._

_——————————————_

_Blood covers his hands, his children’s blood yet it was by his hands they died wasn’t it? His misguided hatred of the pantheon killed them did it not? The world darkens around him as he clings to Echidna’s corpse tears of blood forming in his eyes._

_**“This is what happens when you cross me child of Medusa. You, Those sisters, those abominations you call children none of you deserve to be called gods nor earn our love!”** that voice is was Aphrodite she was trying to break him, and while he knew she had powers of compulsion and illusion the fact they were this strong was unnerving. He is not sure when she trapped him but it saves him the trouble of hunting her down. _

_Standing up a tall woman with lavender hair approaches with a warm smile on her face, her black dress and leggings barely covering her body. She pulls him into a warm hug it feels familiar, it feels nice, safe even. “My child, my son Chrysaor. It’s okay mother has you now.” The hug becomes painful her hair biting and ripping into every part of his body, he struggles to break free. Yet the Illusion holds as this version of his mother laughs while consuming her son._

_He tries to visualize the blindfold he’s wearing the Gorgon breaker if he is going to be free he needs the ability to invert this nightmare. But it feels so real, his arm is torn off , the skin and bones ripping with sickening pops as the snakes start eating it. Not content with their illusionary prize they start working to sever his leg. Yet he cannot move, more blood fills his vision, his mothers corpse in his arms her eyes glaring up at him. “How could you kill me? My son”_

_Something stabs at the back of his neck he falls forward as a heavy hand shoves him face first into his mothers remains, the putrid smell of rotting flesh and sound of maggots flood his senses. It was winter that much he remembers so he was alone this time._

_“Tell me cousin why did you ignore me?” great now Aphrodite is using her as well! Before his eyes the indescribable Persephone kneels down her eyes glowing as she stabs her hand into his chest clutching at his heart, it burns worse than can be described. Wait no that isn’t right Persephone’s touch always fills him with warmth, underworld traits and Daemon traits compliment one another. That is the key focus on her warmth, the touch of calming she always had on him._

_His eye sight begins to fade, a familiar cloth forming around his eyes as the pain in his chest fades replaced with the feeling of radiant spring sun. **“Self sealing temple of darkness invert the world in the nightmare of nightmares!”** without the Cybelle he was unable to use it without the full chant unlike his mother, but the full chant and his higher divinity added a bonus. Gorgon breaker was currently an A- rank divine object and it was quickly engulfing Aphrodite's illusion. _

_As the blindfold opens exposing his eyes he stares down at the goddess who stares up at him in nightmare induced terror. He is unsure of what she sees but the Deity has begun to soil herself in terror her face twisting and contorting to unnatural degrees._

_“Goddess of love, I am the god of Legends and may yours be forgotten” he raises his blade, the golden void of light shimmers as it comes close to her neck, yet before he can strike true a bolt of lightning slams into his blade sending it flying._

_**“YOU INSOLENT CHILD!”** echoes throughout the heavens as the sky turns dark thunder crackling around him. He begins to unhook Harpe from his back as a stone monolithic gate forms next to him, a long snake tails coiling around it pulling him into it. _

_His eyes blink as he’s being restrained by Echidna a nearby gate reveals Hera glaring at him. “Who gave you the RIGHT to attack her!” before he can even say anything a large serpent lunges out of Hera’s gate and tackles him to the ground its many eyes unnerving to stare as as they make sure he has no tricks up his sleeve. “Child of Medusa I gave you a chance, this is my only warning attack the Pantheon again and this child of yours dies!”_

_Hera and her Serpent vanish he looks up to see his daughter crying as her tails coil around him in a terrified hug her hands clutching his armor. “Father...please stop this...Mother abandoned us I don’t want to lose you too.” Reaching up he runs his hand through her hair gently nodding for now he will stop. He will protect his last child, Cerberus is safe so he needs to protect Echidna.  
_

_That dream, the one Aphrodite trapped him in, it felt so real yet he would be lying it he did not worry that it might be an omen of things to come. His arm which thankfully was not ripped off despite the illusion wraps around his serpentine daughter as she cries into his chest. Maybe his cousin was right and he was too full of rage, maybe he should be thankful for the child he still has, an amazing daughter who compared to other divine children was rather well behaved for the most part. But who was this woman Persephone keeps saying he will meet, and hopefully he can find his sword no idea where it landed after the lightning strike._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I set out to write Chrysaor I always in a way wrote him as a transman who could shapeshift. Nasu's art makes it pretty clear he's a medusa clone so to give him his own identity he shapeshifts. So I kinda feel like Persephone would do the whole big sister/mother thing and seeing him never having experienced a mothers touch i imagine hers would compensate for Medusa.
> 
> So Callirrhoe was Persephone's friend when she first went to the underworld, and Chrysaors consort, then Nilus, then Poseidon's so yeah kinda gross.


	4. Persephone interlude 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrap up to the age of the gods conflict with Chrysaor

_The warm light glistens against her back as she descends the pathway of flowers, bones, and remains that symbolize both death and rebirth to she and her husbands shared kingdom three wounded souls resting in her hands. A trio of sisters who were born from humanities desire for perfection and condemned by her own sister for petty jealousy. Their souls had originally merged but thankfully she could separate them easily the same could not be said for their divine cores though. Walking next to her her husbands faithful hound his three heads sniffing the souls in her hands._

_“You can smell them once we cross dear Cerberus, I’m sure they wish to see you as well.” Chuckling she nuzzles him with the side of her cheek as Charon ferries them across the grand river styx. “My dearest I am back, cousin was successful in retrieving them.” No sooner had her voice filled the room than her dashing husband rushes forward lifting her up in a flirtatious hug that leaves her in a fit of giggles, he is such a romantic._

_Opening her hands the three sisters gently fall to the ground before her, their bodies forming of thin ether as the youngest Medusa stands holding her sisters one in each arm, rather than the expected teasing though. Persephone finds it rather surprising to see Stheno and Euryale hugging Medusa and crying heavily. “You girls take all the time you need, Medusa please find me once you are comfortable I would like to introduce you to a few people.” With that she smiles walking past them back into her husbands greedy arms in her husbands name she was ready for time alone after all it had been a very long spring and summer._

_——————_

_Glancing up from her garden she smiles watching the every youthful and quick Hermes approach bearing a scroll of papyrus, his golden shoes and helmet had their usual unnatural glow to them. Reaching out with a smile she takes the scroll and watches as he politely bows and flies away on his winged slippers. She was not entirely sure why but every part of her nature as the goddess of the underworld told her not to open it. This foreboding was not something she normally felt and after the last incident with the Wedding then Aphrodite's latest stunt with Crysaor, then the with Helen of Sparta that foreboding might be for a reason but the question is what is it related to._

_As she makes her way towards her husbands throne refusing to open the scroll the reason for that foreboding becomes apparent nearly causing her to drop the message. Before crying in the lap of Medusa’s soul was **Echidna** and she was not alive. No there was **No** **way! Athena could not be that stupid.** For ages she and her husband have done their best to keep Chrysaor’s blood bath in check, but if Echidna his last child is sitting here in the underworld the Pantheon may as well have just declared war on themselves. Knowing her cousin he will not stop till every single one is dead. _

_She breaks out into a run, She and Hades had always tried to stay out of the Pantheon affairs; But if her cousin reacts the way she is positive he will, there is no way She and her husband will not be dragged into this. “Hades when did Echidna arrive?!” his eyes widen at her question as Charon approaches the pair with his payment in hand._

_“Charon when did she arrive? How did she die?” she rushes forward handing him the scroll as her Husband stares at the ferryman who had a look of foreboding matching the pair of them._

_“Hera’s serpent killed her, she arrived at the same time as Lord Hermes.” Ripping open the scroll their eyes widen the three looking at one another in utter shock. Zues had called the gods to show up for a divine trial against Chrysaor for the attempted murder of Athena. This made no sense Chyrsaor knew for a fact he wasn’t strong enough to fight Athena without humanity wishing it._

_Rushing towards the Armory that held her and her husbands weapons and armor she notices the latest edition is missing, **Aigle-Herophone was gone.** After Zues had attacked Chrysaor during Aphrodite’s attempt to brainwash him that ended with her head almost severed by the golden blade. Persephone had sent her son out to retrieve the lost blade and bring it here for the time being. Chrysaor cannot enter the underworld, so who took the sword from she and Hades armory? Knowing the past only one conclusion could be reached Athena, no one else had ever managed to ‘borrow’ things from them without their knowledge.  
_

_Even with Harpe he stood no chance against Athena while she could see him in a rage attempt it this, no this reeked of one of her sisters conspiracies, Athena had stolen Harpe from Medusa, and now another weapon is missing. Rushing back to the pair she grips the flowers growing out of her hair trying to keep calm. “It’s missing, the sword is missing. We need to go now Hades before that idiot sister of mine starts a war that will drag all of us into it.”_

_———————_

_As they enter the large assembly hall usually reserved for Zues’s parties her eyes fall on her cousin bound in a cage of lightning. His golden sword jammed into the floor before Hera and Zues, but something was off, Athena had a long gash on her arm sure; but she was not burned, or cursed at all, and her divinity was fully intact._

_“This monster tried to kill my daughter, is there a person here who thinks we should not give him the same treatment we gave Prometheus?” From the look on Hera’s face she was in one of her moods were she only wanted violence, but Athena’s lips were twisted into a grin just barely hidden under her helmet._

_“Brother, I apologize my wife and I only arrived would you please explain what you are talking about?” Good job husband you saw it as well, Let that the petty sisters dig their hole._

_“Athena was visiting her temple in the city of her name, when this idiot woman who disguised as a man attacked her, slicing her open with this very sword. Weakened she rushed back and told us, I immediately captured him and now he will suffer a fate worse than...”_

_“Enough of this Father, she’s lying.” Standing up Persephone thrusts her hand out the blade bearing her blessing flies towards her grip as she holds the golden blade up for all to see._

_“Persephone I am aware you have misguided love for this mistake, but that blade caused her wound.” Zues really had a bad habit of spoiling Athena, dammit father were you really this stupid? Or did you just want an excuse to lock up my cousin so you could rape him to?_

_“And it was locked in our Armory, did you forget he cannot enter the underworld.” Turning to glare at her sister “Athena you mean to tell me he tried to kill you with a weapon he could not access by cutting you?” her eyes lock onto her sisters as she walks towards the center of the room, the underworld Authority radiating off of her. To say she was angry was an understatement Athena was lying, because killing and cursing his mother was clearly not enough for her petty jealous heart._

_“Sister he clearly could have had someone steal it, and of course he cut me with it like mother like daughter” her grip on the blade tightens as she aims it directly at her sister. “Persephone he attacked me why are you siding with that freak!”_

_**“ENOUGH!”** her eyes radiate ethereal fire behind them, she wants to throttle her sister so badly right now. “This blades function is not to cut Goddess of War.” God how could they be this stupid, there was only one person in the whole pantheon who had successfully stolen from them. “In our entire existence only one of you has ever successfully ‘borrowed’ from our armory. It was not Chrysaor, it was not mother, it was not Hermes, nor was it our mighty Father Zues.” Stopping mid rant she takes a deep breath before smiling at her sister “Who was it dearest sister? Who is the only person who has managed to get to and from our Armory undetected?” _

_“That was one time!” the war goddess back steps slightly her eyes locking on Persephone’s she was determined to frame their cousin. But she picked the wrong person to piss off there is a reason she Persephone is the most feared goddess in the Pantheon._

_“It was you Athena, and now tell me how is it Chrysaor came to be in possession of his blade that was in a realm he cannot enter? Why I have to guess you ‘returned’ it to him dearest sister” she stalks forward the blade of Aigle-Herophone still aimed at the war goddess._

_Hades steps forward, form the look on his face she guesses her husband has equally had enough of this nonsense. “Brother we know this blades true ability and the fact that all your daughter has is a cut, I am inclined to believe my wife that Athena did this to herself. Her motive to provoke your wife into killing his last child.” She glances towards the cage that her cousins eyes widen... **Wait he did not know she was dead?!** _

_**“You call me a monster, yet you do nothing but humiliate and torment me. You hunt my children and grand children for sport!”** the eyes of dullness he had when she entered had been replaced with the very Eyes of rage Gorgon once held. **“Had you left us alone I would have settled for my mothers killer, but no you made this a game! A game hoping my children would kill off your Bastards didn’t you Zues!”** the blade wrenches from her hand towards his. Crap this is not good he’s giving in, her eyes look back towards her husband as the sound of the cage exploding fills the room. _

_Reaching out she extends her authority into the plants and nature around them trying to summon vines to restrain him hopefully long enough for them to get him out of here. “Chrysaor please calm down.” she keeps extending Vines trying to restrain her siblings, idiot father, cousin, and Hera all of whom were determined to recreate the war of the titans right here and now. **“My love please open a gate to the underworld we need Cerberus now”** As if on her command a small cavern opens at their feet. Letting out a shrill whistle she hears the heavy paw pads as their guardian rushes to the pair. _

_**“Cerberus get him away from here now!”** her husbands voice booms as the massive three headed dog lunges for Chrysaor, one grabbing a leg while another grabbing his arm they run without ever stopping. Dammit he got the sword back, and knowing him his next action was going to be taking advantage of the fact his mother was created by a wish from humanity, Daemons if humanity rallies behind him he would get significantly stronger but he wouldn’t be a god who knows what kind of warped being he would become if he does this. As he would become a being born from humanities hatred of gods. Turning into the gate she and her husband retreat into it as her control of plants vanishes with her and the entrance. _

_————————_

_Glancing up from her flower garden Persephone smiles warmly as the souls of the Gorgon sisters kneel before her the two older sisters quickly begin working on a flower wreath, while Medusa still in her adult form looks nervously at the ground. It is very clear she wishes to say something but is too timid to speak. Chuckling ever so slightly she reaches out running her hand along the souls chin. “Medusa you can speak dear.” It was hard to believe this timid goddess once was feared as the hero slaying monster Gorgon._

_“Lady Persephone... thank you for looking after my sons, and my grand children all these years.” As the timid goddess speaks Echidna’s soul coils up in the womans lap, despite being massive almost as big as Cerberus down here the serpentine woman’s form was more akin to a large python in length not width though with a teenage girls torso._

_At night Persephone swears she can still hear him crying his voice echoing through the water as he searches in futility for her corpse. Hera made sure it was hidden where even she and Hades couldn’t find it, honestly though if only he could let go of that hate. If he could just let it go he would make a fine addition down here with Cerberus and surrounded by those who love him. The surprising part though she started taking notice of is Stheno and Euryale do not tease their sister in the underworld, if anything they seem terrified to leave her side or let her do anything on her own. Granted their souls became entangled specifically because they let her eat them, it could be that their true souls still are affected by that sorrow, while their memories on the throne of heroes is their previous selves._

_How long had it been since she last saw her cousin, Cerberus released him near Iberia his kingdom but he never showed up after that, nor during her time outside of the underworld did she ever spot him. It fills her heart with pain knowing he is suffering so, yet refusing to let even his few friends and family see him._

_Looking back down at the garden Stheno and Euryale where climbing up Medusa to place the wreath upon her head. It was honestly quite cute seeing flowers floating on a semi translucent head. “Lady Medusa you and your sisters did nothing wrong” She looks down in shame to be honest she felt like a failure. Nothing she did benefited him if anything it just seemed to temporarily calm his rage. “I just wish I could have done more for him, he suffers so yet he clings to that very hatred.”_

_“My Dear wife, we have done everything we can at the moment, you have to let the children grow up sometime. If the Grae can give us a better idea when this prophesied woman will appear maybe we can do something to ease his suffering. But for now, we keep Cerberus safe as well as these souls.” Looking up she smiles seeing her husband standing behind her with a warm smile holding a glass of wine out to her._

_“Th..thank you Lord Hades and Lady Persephone” In her husbands name why was Medusa so Adorable and why was someone so adorable killed by someone so petty. Had Athena had simply left the three alone none of this would have happened. Granted at times she herself feels equally guilty over introducing him to Callirrhoe. Even for someone she considered her best friend for so long it never occurred to her the Nymph had the same Human centric bias Zues and his pantheon did. But even then to reject her own children? They were not exactly on speaking terms anymore however._

_Smiling back at the sisters Persephone simply nods “You are very welcome Medusa”_

_————————————_

_Exiting the doors of Hades she looks at the barely alive corpse before her. Persephone was wondering why Cerberus had been howling all morning now she knew. Using the war of Troy’s chaos Chrysaor invaded Olympus with Caeneus the immortal king; formerly known as Caenus before like with Medusa Poseidon raped her then at her request turned him into a man. Kind of ironic he recognizes Caeneus’s identity but rejects his sons._

_Kneeling down her hand runs over the body, he should be dead but the fact he was laying here burned to bones in some parts she knew who this was. Chrysaor who from the looks of it took several direct attacks from her fathers lightning bolts. Standing up she runs her hand under Cerberus’s middle heads chin smiling at him. “Go get the Grae” with a whimper the massive dog takes off into the cavern. “I know you are there Hermes, if you do not wish my wrath get me Hecate, Medea, and Circe.” The golden sandaled messenger pokes his head out from behind some tall trees, it made sense he delivered the body. Looking him dead in the eyes “Now” without another word the messenger takes to the sky._

_Kneeling down and checking the body Aigle-Herophone is missing probably dropped in battle. She cannot risk a mortal getting their hands on that blade. Reaching out into the air she commands her blessing to return the blade to her, like before it does as commanded. Even if she can summon it, only his kin can use its true abilities, problem is Cerberus is a dog thus cannot say the command, and the rest of his children are dead. So time to hope this fated woman had a descendant with him._

_Pulling her cloak off she gently wraps it around the barely conscious god, gently placing a finger on his lips as pained sobs escape them. “It will be alright cousin, you will never be alone or in pain again.”_

_“Mistress of the underworld, what wish do you have with us three?” closing her eyes with a heavy sigh, matching the exhausting weight in her chest it was as if her own child was dying in her arms. Standing she turns to face the voices from behind her._

_“When does this woman you mentioned show up” The older of the three hooded crones grabs the eye and tooth from her middle sister slapping them into place on her body. Smiling at the goddess with a whithered leathery maw._

_“Long into the age of man, the last Goddess be, demi she is, but full of life, and love she will be. Her mother mortal yes but see all she does.” Why was it only the middle sister spoke coherently but that meant it would long be after the age of gods ends. If she understands right this woman and he will have the last Demi-goddess born in a time they shouldn’t exist._

_“Forgive me for this cousin” as she summons a portal to the underworld that connects to the shapeless isle Hecate and her two followers arrive, she motions both to follow her as Cerberus lifts the broken body of his grand father, finally the last ones to enter are the Grae. Placing his body on the altar by the mausoleum to Gorgon tears begin to fall from her eyes. This has to be done, if not he will suffer and meet a worse fate. If her sister and father will not leave him alone then she must make sure they never find him. “Hecate in the far future during the time of Man he will have one more child we need to summon her here very briefly as only his kin can use this weapon.”_

_The goddess of magic and necromancy knew what she was planning but seeing as how her disciple owes her existence and freedom to this second tier god called Chrysaor or at least that was how the Pantheon saw him. Persephone knew she would not refuse this request._

_The three took several hours till of diligent and impressive work making the ritual circle, while Persephone and her injured cousin watched their drawings upon the Shapeless isle. The trio finish no sooner do they chant than the circle lights up the night sky._

_An adult woman with brown and purple hair looking very similar to Adult Medusa save for her leaner yet more muscular figure, taller stature and well less endowed chest. She wore strange clothes of red and purples that look like the robes Greeks wear yet different more form fitting without the need for a sash or pins to hold it up, her eyes had strange spectacles over them. The girl though strangely seems unfazed by being summoned to the age of the gods instead simply taking the golden sword in her hands, as if she was expecting this. The girl seems more surprised seeing Medea alive, honestly the smile on her face seeing the young sorceress was slightly endearing._

_“Lady Persephone I cast a spell that should allow us to talk with her.” Speak of the sorceress and she will talk back, placing a reassuring hand on the womans shoulder she turns and heads into the tomb grabbing a vial of Gorgons blood. As she walks out the girl is hugging both Circe and Medea tears falling from her eyes, but just as quickly as she does this she backs up seeing the goddess return. “My lady this girl knew me as a servant apparently in the future I’m summoned and save her life.”_

_“Seems rather fitting as her father saved yours.” With a sigh she lifts the mangled body up preparing to feed him the blood when the woman places her hand on the goddesses._

_“Lady Persephone thank you for watching over my father all this time. Please once this is done have faith Mother really does change him. So just take care of my family, please let Echidna and Geyron know I hope to meet them when my time comes.” The woman walks forward hugging her fathers mangled yet living remains. “Father we will not meet for a very long time, but please be patient Mother she mends your heart, and you hers.”_

The woman runs towards Medea quickly hugging her one last time. “Medea when we meet, there will be a man who loves you and treats you how you deserve.” With that the strange woman returns to her position nodding to the Goddess of the underworld.  
  
Persephone adjusting her grip begins gently pouring the blood down his throat as he heals at an impressive rate. **“Chrysaor god of Legends, until you can meet your fated person, until my blessing passes you shall never leave this island again. I strip you of your history, I strip you of your records, I strip you of legend. Until the day your heart mends may you be forgotten”**

_**“Forgive me father. Severe thy Legend unto me.”** The girl swings the blade across his chest she can already feel their memories being rewritten, history was forgetting him. Until the age of man, his legend would no longer exist. Tears falling from her eyes as she watches him writhe and beg still unable to move from his injuries. No sooner does the girl place the sword on the ground than she vanishes in thin air, without her fathers legend the very thing anchoring her in this place was gone. _

_Waving her hand Persephone motions the rest to follow her as she leads them out through the underworld closing the last entrance to the shapeless isle behind her. Her memories of him also weakening, fading, this was the only way she could protect him, his fated person the rest is up to you. She wishes it never came to this, but that woman what little memory she had was proof this was not a folly endeavor, Cousin please remember you are loved._

_——————————————_

_Over the next several days her memories of her younger cousin disappear she knows not why she finds herself crying when she sees Echidna, nor why seeing Medusa causes her chest to hurt so. The war of troy comes to its bloody end, eventually the age of gods end another age after that. Accepting that humanity no longer needs Gods and Goddesses she and her husband gracefully welcome their shift to the reverse side of the world._

_In a possible future, in a possible parallel timeline to her own connected to the chaotic year of 2016, sometimes 2017, or 2018 she finds herself sharing the body of a rather plain looking girl summoned to an organization to preserve humanity. Yet the biggest shock is that she can remember the God she once forgot. a smile forming on her face as she knew this meant he finally found love. “ **Next we meet dearest cousin, be it the Reverse side or the throne of heroes you must tell me all about this fated woman who calmed your heart."**_


	5. Interlude Adashino

**Febuary 10th 1987**

Knocking on the door before her Adashino brought upon her well practiced mask that the young woman had spent a long time mastering. She is barely over twenty yet she was being summoned to the office of one of the two Wizard Marshals to say she was nervous was a tad bit of an understatement.

“Come in” the womans voice calls from the other side, not wasting a chance she smooths out the wrinkles in her kimono before opening the door with serene grace. Before her stood a woman who would look more at home in a battle field or subjugating a nation than ever wearing a dress. The newest Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei her hair tied up prim and proper in a high pony tail, a white blouse designed for both practicality yet functionality with sturdy material, red trousers that had a very slightly cushioned flair only suppressed by her knee high leather boots. Leaning next to the ebony desk was a heavy duty riding crop resting in an umbrella stand. Her piercing brown eyes bore into Adashino’s. “Please take a seat. We have much to discuss.”

Glancing back to make sure the door is securely shut she bows before doing as instructed making sure that even as she sits no part of her kimono gets bunched up or wrinkled her hands resting in the opposite arms sleeve.

“Hishiri Adashino, adopted by the Norwich family and joined the Clock Tower out of spite for your birth father. Rather than pursue the Root you joined the Faculty of Law. Is this correct?”

No matter how well she kept her guard up that lack of interest and matter of fact tone the woman spoke with unnerved even Adashino herself. It is as if the woman before her can see straight through her and at the very least it is unsettling. “Correct.”

“Two weeks ago a child was born in the town of Lakka Greece, no sooner were the baby’s cries heard than all the doctors and nurses in the room became stone statues. The father and Mother were missing along with the child leaving little if any clues to what happened.” Why was she telling her this? Keeping up her emotionless mask she waits to speak gauging the woman before her. This was a test, and the legendary Barthomeloi was not the only one who could test people. “Do you have a theory as to what could have caused this incident?”

This if true would be tricky to guess so looking at the facts of the matter it is best to start from the basics. The doctors were turned to stone after the child was born, only its first cries were heard. If the parents could use Petrification magic this would be simple but why would the parents go with such an obvious methodology to kill someone after giving birth. This means the likely hood was that the petrification was by accident however no child can cast magic from birth and if it had been the mother she would have done so during labor not after when her nerves were calm and body exhausted. If it had been the father there would have been other records of accidental petrifaction's. If the plan had been to murder someone then frame another it would have made more sense to use a more common type of magic rather than the almost forgotten art of petrification. Meaning the person who most likely cast it if it was indeed an accident was the newborn child but the only type of magic that can accidentally go off are always active mystic eyes but... wait did she say Greece? “If I may be so bold as to ask a question Lady Barthomeloi?”

“Ask.” The womans lips were forming a thin barely noticeable smile at Adashino as she tries to think of any reason why this idea was impossible.

“Since you are not known for pulling pranks or such an obvious test I am going to assume you already have a very strong idea what caused this. So is it safe to assume you are implying a child was born two weeks ago with Mystic eyes of Petrification? Along with both parents having some means to protect themselves from it?”

That thin line forms an ever so slightly more noticeable smile. “You are more clever than your reputation gives your credit for Miss Adashino. I went there personally and confirmed this was not an elaborate hoax the mana traces were old as in age of the gods old, and while I may detest that vampire we both see the danger of a newly born Medusa. I can only suppress this news and sending more seasoned investigators or handling this myself will only draw attention to it. So it will be your duty to investigate this as your first official case, all results and findings come straight to me.” Opening her drawer the Wizard Marshal pulls out a VHS tape placing it on the desk. “You will have no help for this one, investigate this incident, figure out who the parents are, and do any interviews you need to I will even permit the usage of a Gaes if you need it. Your starting clue is on this tape sent to my by the janitor. You do not need to worry about him I erased his memories as nothing of value was in them.”

Reaching out gently she takes the tape tucking it inside one of her kimonos many hidden pockets. “If that is all Lady Barthomeloi I will begin right away”

“Quick and quiet.”

———————————————————

Sitting back in her office chair Adashino finds herself letting out an annoyed sigh. This tape was mostly useless the parents were impossible to make out clearly save one thing the woman had long brown hair, an eye patch and a Scandinavian accent. From the brief shout before the camera failed the woman was quite knowledgeable about mystic eyes.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she thinks to herself these clues mean her best bet would be to start working here at the Clock tower but doing so would be difficult without drawing too much attention. Standing up she walks to the nearby filing cabinet digging through the enrollment files. For some reason she remembers a woman from Scandinavia with knowledge of mystic eyes that would be the best place to start.

File after file it takes over an hour before she finds the document she is looking for: Ophelia Phamrsolone. Eldest child and current heir to the Phamrsolone family studies in the Spiritual evocation department and recently cut all ties with her family. Putting the files back neatly she glances at her mostly empty office, if this woman knows who gave birth to the child it would be extremely helpful but this case is going to give her gray hairs it does not take a genius to know how thin a tight rope she is walking during this investigation.

Leaving her office she passes several work golems human sized skeletal creatures made of stone hauling boxes to a classroom. They were always busy so she pays them no mind as she turns approaching the office of Rulfurus Nuada-Re Eulyphis her fingers knocking on the door gently.

“Enter.” The old raspy voice calls out as she walks in gently smiling at him with her best fake. She had spent a long time perfecting this type of smile so that she looks like a snake eying its prey. “What does Policies want with me?”

Closing her eyes the snake like grin grows slightly these racist old idiots easily fell for stereotypes and this made them easy to manipulate at times. “I would like to know the location a student of yours.” Opening her eyes she glares at him from beneath her glasses. The old man flinching ever so slightly in his chair his long beard shifting in the process. If anyone looked like they deserved the title of Wizard at this place it was him for sure. “Ophelia Phamrsolone.”

“She has not been by recently she filed for a leave from my class a few months ago. What did she do?” of course the fool would try to dig for more answers assuming because of how young she looks that Adashino would be a simple pushover.

“It is of no business of yours, I would however not ask anymore questions lest you lead me to believe I need to investigate your department.” That flinch again meaning they were doing something possibly questionable here but her veiled threat would keep him from bothering her.

“If you want more information she usually studied with the Archibald and Edelfelt heirs. Now if you would be so kind as to get out of my office.” Smiling wider she bows making sure to give him the most serpentine expression she can as she slowly saunters out of the room.

————————————————

Leaning against the wall outside of Mineralogy she watches the various students leave near the end she spots her new target a blonde woman with ringlets, in a long viridian dress something that was a start contrast to the womans mother who walked around in blood red gowns. “Lady Vivika Edelfelt” she asks politely enjoying the fear on the womans face when she spots her. With a simple gesture of her head she leads the woman to an empty office, making sure to lock the door behind them. “I do apologize for borrowing your time. I would like to ask you a few questions it will not take long.” The gown was not the traditional Edelfelt battle dress the back supports in the corset, as well as the bags under her eyes one would not be wrong in assuming she got very little sleep.

“How may I help policies?” the blonde lets out a deep yawn gracefully covering her mouth with a folding fan. The Edelfelts usually wore heels or in the case of Magdalene boots but flat shoes had no combat capability nor this dress she was wearing. The Tension in her shoulders and alertness to her reactions was leading more and more to Adashino thinking she recently gave birth.

“Where is Ophelia Phamrsolone?” this was not a flinch, her hand was grasping gems tucked inside her sleeve and her eyes were scanning Adashino deciding whether or not she was a threat. This was very telling this woman knew a lot more than she was letting on but she had one hell of a terrible poker face.

“I..I don’t know” tilting her head with her flat affect practiced mask up she watches the woman squirming slightly in her seat she knew something, but the fact she was meeting Adashino’s eye contact meant she also was not completely lying either.

“How many?” Adashino locks eyes with the Edelfelt heir and repeats the question “how many did you have? Was it one or two?”

The woman pales at the question her eyes hiding rage behind them, it makes sense she would be angry as the question was intended to provoke. Though Adashino would be remiss to not admit she was slightly curious as the Edelfelt’s were known for having twins yet Magdalene only had one daughter.

“Two what does that have to do with anything?” the blonde broke eye contact looking around the room nervously. How was this Magdalene’s heir? The woman who drove the clocktower insane during world war two under the moniker ‘The Crimson Woman’ how was her heir this timid?

“Names?” might as well keep pushing the button for a bit, get her off guard then ask her about Ophelia again.

“Luviagelita and Annalisa. Why are you asking about my daughters?!” there it was again she was making eye contact, at least she had strong maternal instincts.

“It is a shame your mother is dead, maybe she would have approved of one of them” her face was red, this was the point Adashino was trying to push her to any more provocation and this would turn violent. “But then again would your mother have approved of your friendship with Ophelia Phamrsolone? Two useless heirs hanging out together.” Her lips twist into her snake like grin watching the Edelfelt woman unable to contain her rage anymore.

“What the hell would you know! My mother was impossible to please all I ever here is people comparing me to the great Crimson Lady of the Clock Tower yet never seeing my accomplishments for what they are!” the blonde is seething unable to hold back “Ophelia deserved better parents, even for a Magus family they were unusually cruel and cold so no I was not surprised when she told me she was leaving!” and that is how you catch them.

With a grin Adashino stands up fabric lunging out of her sleeve binding the woman up like an anaconda having caught its prey; as she walks closer to her she cannot help but giggle at the woman named Vivika Edelfelt. “You really have no poker face dear. Now I will ask again where is Ophelia Phamrsolone?” While she could find another mystic eye expert she is starting to wonder if maybe Ophelia is the woman from the video.

“Last I heard she and her husband headed to Greece. I do not know anything more than that or even her husbands name.” Lifting her up she looks her in the eyes curiously before removing her own mystic eye killers. As her eyes activate Adashino is a bit caught off by the hidden thing she sees a divine gaes. Putting them back on she releases the young mother with a sigh.

“You are free to go however you are required to keep this secret from everyone. Tell anyone and your daughters will grow up without a mother, and Ophelia might end up with a sealing designation.” Helping her back to her feet her eyes narrow “Tell Kayneth to come to my office immediately make it clear to him no detours and no talking.”

——————————————————————————————————

Her fingers tented under her kimono sleeves she stares at the blond man sitting before her this was rather irritating to be frank but she could not let it be shown on her face. This man was known for having an ego so it was best to play it up a bit to keep him off edge. “Lord Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald congratulations on your recent success. I heard your mages rank went up recently, that is quite impressive.” False flattery is always detestible but at this point she just wants to confirm one thing really.

“While I do enjoy hearing about my own achievements I know this is not why I was called to policies so get to the point.” Well this was no fun, Vivika Edelfelt must have warned him in advanced.

“Fine then I have two questions for you. Where is Ophelia Phamrsolone, and was she ever pregnant?” dropping her smile she summons up her mask of stillness in her face eye boring into the man before her. Yet all he does is sigh shaking his head.

“I know not where she is or was as even though we were on decent terms Atrum Gallista tended to make her nervous of other men. Her husband was the only real man I saw her with and outside of him being really tall he was not a mage to my knowledge just a Greek Aristocrat. Lady Edelfelt was her best friend if she did not know why would I know?” taking a deep breath he sat back meeting her look with annoyance. “Yes she was about three or four months along last time I saw her four or five months ago.”

“Thank you, and as I stated before for her safety and yours keep this conversation between us. Now you may leave.”

———————————————————————————————

It had been a week since she started this investigation but she has enough now to finally give Barthomeloi an answer however as she knocks on the door shouting can be heard from the other side. Stopping briefly the sound of Scandanavian accents seep through the door, as well as restrained irritation in the voice of her boss. Raising her hand she knocks the room goes quiet, a few seconds later the door is pulled open and Adashino finds herself staring at the lord and lady of the Phamrsolone family both of which are glaring murder at her before pushing past.

“Adashino come in please and close the door behind you.” Not delaying for even a moment she gracefully slides into the room closing and locking the door behind her. “I hope you have the news I asked for.”

“Yes Lady Barthomeloi it appears the mother is a woman from the spiritual Evocation department named Ophelia Phamrsolone, however the part that even as a mage I wouldn’t believe had I not seen the evidence myself is. I believe her husband is Chrysoar.”

The redhead bursts out laughing at this comment her mythril gauntlet pressing against her forehead. “I assume you have a reason for such an outrageous claim?”

“Vivika Edelfelt has a divine gaes on her, if not for my eyes ability to spot lost or hidden objects I would not have noticed the near invisible rune work hidden along her neck, the child has mystic eyes of Petrification, and Lord El-Melloi claims her husband was a Greek Aristocrat and really tall. The legend is mostly forgotten however Chrysaor was a god, a king, greek and related to Medusa it is the only theory that makes any sense.” Yet as she says that she laments internally how it actually makes less sense since this would imply gods still exist which would make this a whole larger bag of worms.

The redheaded woman looks at her and nods, looking through the file Adashino places on her desk. “I would love to believe this is an elaborate joke but Lady Phamrsolone’s parents were demanding I look for her as she supposedly had something that belongs to them and how her crest should be given to her younger sister. A sister she is not aware of... Look this is going to be a fiasco those two idiots are out for blood so when the sealing designation happens. You are going to help me find this child and get her to work with us, having a possible demi-god would be useful.” This thread of logic made perfect sense as this level of mystics would attract the church and many many others as well.

—————————————————————————————

**January 1997**

Adashino listens to the phone ring and ring and ring until finally it is picked up.

“Barthomeloi speaking.” Going by how tired she sounds odds were she woke her up, thus this news would probably put her employer in an even worse mood. It was not helping that it turns out the Crimson Lady had been alive for much longer than anyone realized or that she played them all for a fool.

“I have bad news, the woman who was killed was Magdalene Janessa Edelfelt she had convincingly faked her death before and had been raising the missing Phamrsolone child. Ophelia was no where to be seen nor that child. However going by the gunfire, bullets, and blood splatter I do not think Ophelia has the child either I think someone kidnapped her.”

For the first time since working in the Law department known as policies had she ever heard Barthomeloi Lorelai swear and it was that very moment when she heard the simple word. **“SHIT!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all have a great thanksgiving and enjoy this experiment in writing one of my favorite characters from lord El-melloi II case files. This is an attempt at more detective oriented stories rather than what I'm currently doing.


	6. Interlude Chrysaor part 3

Glancing up at the sky he wonders just how long has he been trapped on this Isle with only his brother as company? It was surprising the day Pegasus returned however with Zues going to the Reverse side of the world, he isn’t surprised his loving brother returned. Yet that very same love Pegasus has for his younger brother was the whole reason he was captured in the first place. It made sense his brother would be one of the few who couldn’t forget him even if the mother figure Persephone did. _But the question was who was that girl that slashed him she called him father._ His daughter was Echidna and she is dead slain just as her children before her, so who was this girl? If only he could remember her look in greater detail, but the burns from Zues’s lightning, the sheer agony of it all made even simple recollections hard. The rest it’s all a blur until Lady Persephone poured that blood down his throat guessing from that odds are he should have been slain and would have been if not for the ‘blessing’ that kept him from dying.

Well sitting around won’t do much, standing up he walks towards the oceans of Okeanos summoning water and mixing it with gravel from the ground shifting the two together it eventually forms a liquid stone. His hands moving as if he was directing an orchestra the liquid slurry begins to take the shape of his aunts and his mother each in a loving embrace as they smile at him. He can take comfort knowing the three are with his children and grand children being protected by Lord Hades and Lady Persephone. Turning he smiles at his brother who was currently curled up near the stables their mother and aunt had built long ago enjoying the sun.

As Chrysaor approaches and gets a gentle wing wave as if to say relax, his eyes lock onto an image. A red eye staring at him through worlds, and time it was strange but her eye reminded him of the Grae. Yet this eye was clearly in pain and the thoughts of the holder flooding into his mind. _**‘ Is it so wrong I wish to be saved? Is it wrong that despite being a Mage I just want someone to care for me?!’** _

_“Who is it who stares at me?”_ he replies back forcing his thoughts into the beholders mind. It sounds like a young girl who is scared, possibly mistreated or abused. This is the first voice he has heard in so long it was hard to tell time at this point honestly speaking.

**“ _Ophelia...Ophelia Phamrsolone who are you? How can I see you?”_** not a girl a young woman probably just into her eighteenth summer, yet the terror in her voice was something he could understand. Her eye feels very familiar yet alien at the same time, was it possible for a human to have an eye similar to the Grae?

However he can sense the pain she is in, her eye is not fully recovered and it was starting to give her a painful backlash. _“_ _Chrysaor, close your eye child and rest I wish to speak with you tomorrow but for now I order you to cover that eye and sleep”_ he mentally compels her with his remaining Authority till he feels her eyes grow heavy and their connection weakens. It is strange he thought it would sever completely yet he can still hear her thoughts, and feel her body pain.

————————

**Sometime later.**

The connection strengthens again he can tell through it that at least a day has passed for the woman name Ophelia Phamrsolone really such a strange name. The woman was being attended to by someone else, someone familiar from the sensation their shared connection was giving him. “Child you look far better rested now. I am very curious how you can see me? Tell me is that eye of yours Divine?”

**_‘Of course not, but it is not as if I can reply to this mystery voice with my Maid here.’_** The woman apparently did not realize he could hear here thoughts, this realization made him chuckles for the first time in ages. It is honestly refreshing to talk to someone more so that she is so amusing.

“You need not use words child, we are connected via mystery I can hear your internal dialog.” He could feel her embarrassment over his comment. This woman this Child of man was honestly making his lips form into an expression long forgotten a smile.

_**‘You said your name was Chrysaor the other day did you not? That would make you Greek would it not?’**_ she was getting better at understanding the connection in such a short period of time. However why did her eye feel so similar to the Grae if it was not divine? Regardless this was most amusing he could not help but chuckle harder yet this time it leaked through their connection and it seems to have startled her slightly. The fact she could remember him however was strange, that woman calling him father and Persephone made it that Aigle-Herophones ability wouldn’t stop until he met someone. Wait could it be this girl? But why would it be her she’s barely an adult.

_“That look in your eyes, you wonder how I yet live despite the age of gods being long since over?”_ she was deep in thought he can tell that easily but the masking of her thoughts was slightly annoying but also equally fascinating.

**_‘It is not uncommon for immortals to still be around but usually their off in secluded areas of the world and usually their true ancestors.’_** True ancestors wait were those the creatures that once tried to invade his island? Not that they succeeded the mystery here is too great which even without authority it was too strong for even the usurpers and they gave up never gaining entrance.

_“You know your history child, but for now I’ll give you a simple teaser. I am not immortal I’m a god who cannot die. For now though go about your day, we can talk again later.”_ Forcing the connection to weaken he needs time to think about everything that just transpired and why he couldn’t get this stupid grin off of his face.

————————

**a month later**

He can feel her pain through the connection, she’s crying right now yet she will not remove her eye patch so strengthening the connection to talk is difficult. However he cannot sit buy and do nothing while she suffers, this is the first person he has been able to talk to in so long he is not going to lose her.

Mentally reaching out he forces a simple series of pulses through their connection enough to make her eye throb but not hurt, hopefully she gets the idea of what he is trying to say and removes her eye patch. A few moments later like he hoped she does remove the eye patch and their connection strengthens.

“Tell me child who causes you such pain?” he can feel how startled she is by his question. While he is not sure what it was that startles her the fact she was pleading to be saved and now this leads him to think she is being abused.

**_‘It’s nothing. Just family and a stalker.’_ **

From their connection it felt as if this ‘stalker’ was a bit more than just that possibly a predator. “Tell me child is this stalker a man who seeks you despite rebuffing him repeatedly?”

_**‘Yes. His name is Atrum Gallista and he will not go away .’** _ Her anger and hatred of the man fills him like a forgotten memory. How long ago was it that he foolishly tried to wage war on the gods? How long had it been since he was imprisoned on this island? How long had it been since he let similar rage and pain fill him to the point of no return?

“If you keep this hatred from consuming you I will teach you how to make sure you are never a victim.” She is bright and honestly he cannot let a mortal make the very same mistake he did.

**_‘Why would you help me?’_** that is a good question if it was the him of the past he would not think twice about ignoring her. He only wanted one thing revenge.

“Tell me child do many humans remember my legend?” honestly this question hurts to ask because secretly part of him knows the odds are low that the answer is anything but a no.

_**‘Mostly that you are Medusa’s son and the father of Geyron, some myths say Echidna was your child as well but that is about it. Why?”** _ knowing that the answer would hurt did not weaken the blow in the slightest. Hearing that he had been forgotten to that extent hurt almost as much as waking up in his mothers corpse.

_“Let me tell you a story. I was once known as Chrysaor god of Legends, but that title was something Lord Hades bestowed upon me due to my weapon. A gods duty is to nurture humanity, to take the blame when problems happen to humanity. Humans use us to cope with problems in life, the Entire Pantheon was for the most part filled with Rapists and abusers however they did do their jobs using their authority to nurture humanity. Be it war, love, fertility, life, even water.”_ He stops thinking back he really was just someone so consumed with so much hatred and vengeance that he could not stop himself. _“After Echidna was killed and her body hidden from me I gave into such rage and was banished to this island.”_

Sorrow fills their connection as she looks at him her eye fighting back tears. “Do not cry child, it was my crime let me make my amends by helping you. I am the last god in this Era let me help nurture Humanity.

———————————

**A year later**

Blinking he stares down confused as the light fades; Chrysaor finds himself standing in a room with strange architecture he only saw glimpses of through that girls eye. Nearby was the woman who’s red eye he had become all too familiar with and she was collapsing. Rushing forward he manages to catch her in one arm she simple smiles at him before falling asleep. Glancing around the room he spots something that he assumes is a modern bed gently lowering the silly woman onto it. Did she understand the consequences of what she has done?

Her life force is extremely weak, how much mana did she use? The bigger problem he could tell right away, she was taxing her mystic eye to its limit, not only was it used to pull him off the island but it was anchoring the island in place since he was no longer there to do so.

He sits next to her placing her hand in his worry filling him. It is a strange sensation it is unlike is was with his kids. It feels different foreign, different something he didn’t even feel with Callirrhoe. What was this feeling? He knew one thing for sure seeing her this exhausted causes his heart to ache and worry to fill him inside and out.

He isn’t sure when it happens but sleep takes him, however the following morning he’s woken up rather rudely by a rather angry and pregnant blond woman who’s voice it eerily familiar.

“Listen stranger I do not know which department you are in but if you think you can break into Ophelia’s room and harass her know I’ll kill you.” The woman was not idle on her threat either her hand was aiming right at him with a very frightening curse glowing on it. However for some reason her threat fills him with joyous laughter as he stands before the woman offering her the chair.

“Relax I’m her boyfriend, I just arrived last night.” Holding his hands up in surrender not that this kind of spell could really harm him he was a god after all. But he knew from there interactions this woman was important to Ophelia. The woman takes the chair her finger staying trained on him as she gently sits down her free hand on her bloated abdomen.

“Boyfriend huh? Like I would believe that she doesn't have one and I’ve never heard of you.” She keeps her eyes locked with his from her expression she was most likely deciding if he is a threat or not.

“I’ve heard all about you Lady Edelfelt.” Her eyes twitch at the comment seems his guess hit the nail on the head. Now if he can just get her to relax.

“Lucky guess why is she not waking up?” the air was getting acrid from that spell charging at her finger tips it would explode soon if not fired.

“She collapsed as soon as I arrived, I think she over exerted her mystic eye again” as he speaks the woman glances at the sleeping woman then at the circle on the floor and nods lowering her hand. Hopefully she backs down now. He will feel awful if he is forced to defend himself against this woman especially with how pregnant she is.

“I’ll believe you for now but I am not letting you out of my sight until she wakes up. So lets talk shall we?”

————————

**Two days later.**

Staring down at the sleeping woman he cannot help but feel anxious she still has yet to awaken they had to wipe bloody tears from her mystic eye more than once. Her life force is slowly stabilizing however and the IV her friend who has been rather insistent that he call her Vivika helped put her on has helped in said recovery.

“Any changes?” he shakes his head turning towards the woman as she returns with a plate of chicken and something called pickles, beside her was a woman named Astrid in a strange uniform his guess is she is Ophelia’s ‘maid’.

“You do realize when she wakes up the three of us are having a long talk right? Her mystic eye has never put her into a coma before.” For a mortal this woman was both equally kind and yet cruel when the need arose.

“I am aware, but for now you should care for those lives in you, and I will care for her”

She scowls at him her eyes saying she knows far more than she is letting on. “First I want to know who you are, Astrid is being strangely tight lipped even to me which she only does if her Mistress orders her to be quiet. Meaning you are not just any boyfriend. You have this weird feeling you give off, and you are not batting an eye at the absurdity of being in a room with a Mage. You carry a golden sword, have very strange eyes, and appear after she used what looks like a summoning ritual.” Resting her chin on her palm her eyes narrow on his.

“Mortals never cease to amaze me” he cannot hold back the laughter any longer, however he would not put either of these girls in danger but hiding his identity from her might put Ophelia in more danger. “You have two options here Vivika Edelfelt. I erase your memories of everything you know about myself and Ophelia or I prevent you from talking about any of this outside of the three of us.” Narrowing his eyes at her he palms his sword making it clear his threat was indeed a promise.

“I think you under estima...” he was behind her his hand on the back of her neck forcing his ancient magic into her circuits it was her choice to decide if she loses everything.

“Choose or I erase everything!” his hand glowing hot against her skin his order echoing across the dorm room.

“I’ll take the restriction just don’t take my memories of her please!” tightening his grip as she struggles harder against him. He will not let Ophelia come to harm not after all she did for him.

“Vivika Edelfelt I Crysaor bind your name to mine I prevent you from ever revealing my true nature to any who do not bare my mark. Until my duty is fulfilled your lips are sealed. "The faint runes of a forgotten magic etch themselves into her very neck hidden to all by the most observant.

Returning to the bed he eyes the woman as she massages her neck gently “Chrysaor that name sounds familiar...” he cannot help but chuckle at her confusion. Placing the thick stack of ritual notes in her hands he opens it. “Wait this is her notes on a specialized summoning ritual, based on the holy grail ritual...to summon a god..” he can see the cogs in her head turning she stares at him, then the book, then him, then the book “Forgive me but you are surely joking.”

Scowling at her clear refusal to accept facts he shakes his head. “No mortal I am not”

——————————————————

**The next night**

While he is very pleased Ophelia has finally awoken he has to say he is mildly surprised she put having sex before well getting the eye transplants completed seeing as her eye had to be causing her severe pain at this point. Thankfully he knew a way to safely transplant mystic eyes without a spirit and Vivika would be their surgeon with Astrid acting as a nurse. But that would be tomorrows worry for the time being he cannot help but smile down at the smaller young woman cuddling up against him sound asleep. His hand reaching down brushing against her bare stomach touching her circuits he gently forces small amounts of his own dwindling divinity into her circuits to ease the strain that would eventually be on her body.

He swears he hears Persephone and Hades chuckling but honestly that might just be how much he misses those two, as rotten as he treated them they were essentially his adoptive parents. If he ever meets them again he should apologize. But deep down he still feels terrible this girl is so young but she summoned him, and her refusal to back down. How awful did her family treat her where she would bind her own fate to an undying god who lost most of his divinity in over five thousand years.

Persephone’s last wish to him was to live on and be happy with the woman the Grae said he would meet. If this is her he will fulfill that last wish, plus having something to live for besides hate might be nice for once. His hands running through her silky brown hair he cannot help but lean in and kiss her scalp.

———————————————————

**Three days later**

Reaching out it was rather strange seeing his hand with his daughters mystic eye, yet it was at least heart warming to see this girl who was so interesting stare back at him with his own eye. Vivika had commented that she was envious as Ophelia now had two separate mystic eyes. Both of them decided to keep the fact their vision occasionally synchronizes to themselves.

His eyes return to his guest they were on what she called a ‘date’ at something called a ‘tea house’ apparently this is a modern day courting ritual, he did find it rather strange she would insist on doing this after they already had a rather intense night. To be fair though he still isn’t quite comfortable with this arrangement she is still so young, but then he is if what she says is true an excess of six thousand years old. Glancing down at the brownish liquid in his cup Ophelia called black tea.

Sipping it he is slightly taken back by the sharp and bitter flavor yet the small rush it gave him. Glancing up to a series of playful giggles compliments of Ophelia. “I tend to mix honey and sugar into it” her smile was infectious it still is strange seeing another person with his eye but deep down it feels oddly perfect.

“Are you sure this is the fate you want... Ophelia? To be tied to me?” despite the seriousness of his question she smiles wider.

Before saying anything she pours what look like small blue triangular prisms on the table running her band between them as the world around them mutes and turns black. No one outside this bounded field could hear them a rather old trick his guess is those triangular prisms are mana shards.

“I didn’t risk a duel where losing meant getting married to Atrum, then risk my life summoning you here and anchoring that island for you to get cold feet **dear** ” he cannot help but chuckle at her words, when she isn’t scared she is pretty straight forward with her humor even if it is a bit crass and dry at times. “If you truly did not wish this you would have left those four days I was unconscious, not just that you told Vivika your identity meaning you not only trust her, but she trusts you.”

He cants his head slightly to the left curious about the meaning here, Mages tended to trust gods did they not? Medea and Circe also tended to be quite loyal to their families and lovers when Aphrodite was not involved. “Are Mages not as trusting as they once were?”

“No we are not, we are raised to suppress our emotions so that rituals do not bother us. So that being operated on does not phase us, all of it is to reach the root. To be a parent is to forgo being a Mage. Vivika for instance had a very strained relationship with her mother before she died.”

“And your parents verbally abused you while doing those torturous experiments on your eye, so torturous you agree to birth the heir to a god.” Reaching across the table his fingers lace through hers. Despite being soft her palms and knuckles had thick callouses from her martial training, had Ophelia lived in ancient Greece he has little doubt she would have been a high ranking Amazon.

“That is partially it the other being this eye of mine, due to its nature I have little to no free will. Summoning you was my chance to free myself of the predetermined fate of my parents choosing.” Sitting back her declaration catches him slightly off guard her eye was closer to that of the Grae’s than he realized. Those women were more or less robbed of their free will by there connection to fate itself.

Thinking it is best to shift to something she is more comfortable about he sips the ‘tea’ again growing used to its bitterness. “So how did you meet Vivika?” her face turns bright red at his question. Oh ho ho something juicy? He cannot help but chuckle as she turns her face away pouting trying to hide how red her face flushed.

She turns her head back so he can see her face clearly yet he cannot contain his chuckle when she covers her face with her hands. “We met when as children” her voice so quiet and quick he actually has trouble hearing her. Why is she so embarrassed? Well she is rather cute like this, in a way reminding him of Echidna when she was younger. “Our families both met by chance on train to France see there was an auction on gems and old artifacts going on at the time. Well Vivika she burst into the our car with a toy sword shouting ‘I am the mighty Queen of the Amazons all will bow before me!’ her father came in shortly after exasperated and apologized pulling her along but not before she demanded to have tea with me in her car.”

Okay he couldn’t hold it in after her perfect imitation of a child shouting that loudly in their bounded field. It starts as a snort, then a snicker before he loses all composure and lets out the hardest belly laugh he has in as long as he can remember. Her face just darkens before she can no longer hold her composure and starts laughing as well. It takes a while before either of them can do more than snicker like school children but finally after gasping for air to form any coherent words. “So..how old were you two may I ask?”

“I was four she was five.” Her lips still twisting into a smile trying her hardest to not burst out laughing again. Her long sandy brown hair gently lining her face outside the occasional spitting as it falls into her mouth from her still escaping snickers.

——————————————————

**Six months later**

Rushing to her side in a panic Ophelia is violently coughing up blood her body is attacking itself. Holding her close he places one hand on her stomach the other on her back holding her gently as she finishes retching up bloody vomit. “Ophelia I cannot let you keep doing this our child is killing you!”

He is violently pushed away her hand reaching up ripping her eye patch off staring straight at him. “Take me to the isle, I need more mana.” No it isn’t safe even with the mystic code he made her she could risk. “Chrysaor NOW!” reaching out deep into his mind he grabs her as they teleport to the island. Placing her gently down on an alter he cannot help but panic and pace as she continues coughing violently. “Blood...please...she’s so hungry”

Wait that’s it his mothers blood it was kept in storage for emergencies it was basically an elixir of immortality maybe it would be enough to save them both. Now was not the time to hesitate ripping open the gates to his mothers tomb he grabs two of the vials this should be more than enough. Calm down Chrysaor you need to focus on your wife she and your child are in danger at the moment.

Kneeling behind her so she can lean against him she hands her the first vial helping her drink it slowly between coughs, the second goes down a lot smoother. However as soon as he places the glass vial down her mystic eye glows bright red her hand reaching out on its own. “Ophelia?”

“I pin this future and reject the rest” as she says these words she smiles at him, her warmth easing the guilt and panic that had been gnawing at his stomach. Placing a cushion on the alter he smiles hoping this makes her comfortable enough to rest as she was no longer coughing or violently vomiting. “Relax Crysaor our daughter is safe I picked the future in which she is her strongest and most likely to survive.”

Pressing a warm yet gentle kiss into her lips he cannot help but trust her words. “Alright for now rest, I have arranged a doctor we can go to once we get closer to your due date. One of my families few remaining worshipers.

————————————————

**Two years later**

His divinity keeps getting weaker it is honestly becoming difficult to even use his sword to protect them anymore, usually when the sealing designators find them it is his wife protecting them. Clutching their child in his arms he watches her fight with taciturn skill and finesse against the man stupid enough to find them this time.

Raising his hand he summons chains of rocks to bind the man as his wife simply cleaves the mans head off with her collapsible spear. “Chrysaor we need to find Magdalene these attacks are getting more frequent and you are getting weaker.”

“Why can we not just return to the island just the three of us?”

“Because if we do that she will die, without people accepting her existence and a crest her powers are unstable and to be honest we should seal them. This world is trying to erase her since like you she doesn’t belong in this era.” He wants to argue to fight back but there is some logic to her words. “Magdalene is a real bitch at times, I have heard Vivika go off on her several times but she has a crest and will raise her with more love than most Mages.”

“I assume you saw this?”

“Yes. The problem right now is she knows we are hunting her and is actively trying to hide herself.” They have been traveling between most of the continent called North America trying to hunt down a single elderly woman who is too damn good at hiding herself.

——————————————————

**Fall of 1989, One year later**

Watching the elderly woman known as Magdalene Edelfelt carry their daughter away he fights back tears holding his wife close. Neither Ophelia or he wanted this. It had to be done both to anchor her existence and let her live a proper life as a Mage without being constantly on the run. Yet how does one give up their child and not feel pangs of pain and loss at the prospect.

Running his hand through her hair he cries along with her this was their only choice right now, even knowing her prediction of the future knowing their daughter will be safe with this woman. It still hurts but if this woman they spent the better part of three years chasing down is anything like the tales he has heard he honestly she will protect their daughter better than they can. If even half these legends are true he will not be surprised if the counter force takes her, but for now his wife comes before all of that.

She eventually tires from crying and falls asleep on the couch, taking this brief reprieve he smiles walking to what she called a ‘bathroom’ filling this large basin they call a ‘tub’ with warm water and the oils ever so fond of. He feels utterly guilty waking her gently as he carries her to the tub, never had they taken a single moment to relax. They will need to run soon, they can easily leave this house to be sold at a later date. For now resting before the next leg of their journey.

————————————————

**January 1997**

His stomach twists as he wretches up thick viscous blood onto the floor of the temple before her, her panicked cries all but muted against the thumping in his chest. No he was not dying yet, but he was losing more divinity, and his body was struggling to keep his injuries from Zues in check. If he drank another vial it might give him more time, however over the last several thousand years the time it gave him has been steadily decreasing. He needs a host badly his body is being rejected by the world of man.

“Chrysaor!” her voice shatters his train of thought as she holds him staring straight into his eyes, tears flowing from hers.

“Ophelia...I need...a host” wiping his lips free of the blood his eyes on hers.

“Your body you cannot anchor it here anymore can you?” she looks back at the mausoleum. “What about drinking more of her blood?”

He simply shakes his head “It isn’t working as well for me as it used to and the rest is for our daughter.” There are hints of fear in her eyes as he watches as she puts it the ‘gears in her head’ move.

“Will it hurt?” he shakes his head “will I be aware?”

“Only if you want to be. Normally our personalities will merge, or you will feel like you are in a dream. But our bond is strong enough I should be able to keep you conscious we can both have shared control with only partial merging. I’m not Persephone I cannot make a flawless swapping back and forth.”

“Do it let us become one in every sense, but keep our merger limited. I cannot use your sword, and you cannot use my eye.” Smiling he finally releases his soul from his collapsing frame of a divine body. Bright light fills the isle as his soul manifests around the divine core that made up the very essence of his being. Her hands wrap around him, it is a warm surreal feeling as they merge, his core with her heart their minds partially merging.

**“Now we are one.”** They smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Originally this was going to be one long chapter that ended similar to Persephone but it is already very long so I broke it into three parts. 
> 
> This one is Chrysaor's last one before he has a host.  
> Next is Ophelia's before she became a host  
> and finally the pair leading up to a finale.
> 
> So I had a vivika chapter up but I deleted it because I wrote it while super exhausted and it didn't convey what I was trying to get across so I'm reworking it. I am still working on chapter 25 as well apologies for the wait. But I hope this and the next two interludes are enjoyable.


	7. Interlude Persephone a well deserved reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Luckyfatereviewer for letting my use their Hakuno/Persphone concept for this.
> 
> I'm basing this one off Extella: Umbral star Hakuno rather than CCC

Walking into the Chaldea’s cafeteria Persephone cannot help but find herself smiling. Her long flowing black gown trailing behind her, exposed back, and shoulders complimented by a pair of long black gloves. Yet just like when Hakuno is out and in her ruler dress Persephone forgoes her shoes. However no sooner does she get to where the delightful servant known as EMIYA who honestly looks remarkably like one of her hosts former lieutenants Nameless does she feel a strange and nostalgic sensation sweep through her.

“Persephone how is Hakuno this morning?” 

She cannot help smile at his question, every day he asks her this even if he isn’t her hosts version he still shows a readily protectiveness of her. “She is quite well EMIYA, may I ask how your sisters and mother are doing?”

He simply points to a table where an albino woman in an equally revealing and rather decent impression of a divine robe sits her chipper face giggling as three small girls sit around her eating and laughing. “You make sure to not be a stranger to them.” 

As she speaks a rather impressive fruit platter with pomegranate juice is placed on her tray. “Persephone I have a question do you know if Lady Clifton survived after being ray shifted back?”

She shakes her head, the image of that woman from Policies laying there in medical not dead but essentially soulless still haunts her even after all she did. “I will talk to that program who followed us back from the C.C.C incident she suggested trying to convert her into a heroic spirit but I’m not sure.” She turns to head towards a table but stops “EMIYA did we get another edition this morning?”

“We did Davinci is currently giving them the tour you should see her soon, just be warned every Greek hero who has gone near them has damn near had a panic attack, honestly I don’t think I ever saw Heracles nor Atalante that terrified.”

_ “That sounds strange, what kind of servant could instill fear like that?”  _ she cannot help but smile at Hakuno’s question honestly she does have an idea. 

“I have an idea, and if it who I think it is they will find us.” Taking her tray she starts walking back towards her room when she passes Achilles standing in a frozen look of terror his eyes locked down the hall. That nostalgic feeling is getting stronger as well. Walking past him she opens her door placing her tray down turning right as a knock comes from the door. 

“Lady Persephone um can we talk?” 

“Master you may enter” leaning back on her bed she gently sips her juice before tossing a grape into her mouth.

As the door slides open her red haired master with her silly little side tail as she called it leads a slightly taller woman with brown hair and an eye patch in. This woman is why she felt so nostalgic no so much the woman no she is simply a host but that sword at her side, this familiar aura. “Hakuno you were wondering why they were so terrified? Let me introduce you to my cousin Chrysaor God of Legends, First king of Iberia, and son of the mighty Medusa.” She smiles standing up her hand extends as the sword on his hip flies towards her hand resting in it naturally. “Cousin...” her eyes well up as she tosses the sword on the bed running forward to hug him as close to her as possible.

“Umm Lady Persephone could you stop...squeezing...so..hard my husband isn’t in control right now..” 

Releasing her grip she looks down at the blushing girl who was bright red at the moment. “Apologies both of you sit down, I would also suggest we let the Medusa’s know as I’m sure they wish to meet their son and daughter in law.” Moving the tray from her bed to the small skull shaped table she grins. “Master Ritsuka I shall explain but first I wish to know the name of my cousins fated woman.” Her smile widening more as she eats another grape leaning back on her satin sheets.

“Ophelia, Ophelia Phamrsolone though I do not recognize that name anymore simply wishing to be called Ophelia.” The girl sits back as her posture changes quickly followed by her appearance to an all too familiar form. 

“There you are cousin, your destined woman is quite adorable.” She takes a few seeds from a pomegranate on tray savoring them slowly.

“I must admit Persephone I hated you for a couple centuries for trapping me there, but once I met her... I understood.” 

“Master I believe you asked for an explanation. In most tales and epics from our time you hear of heroes defeating monsters, but you never hear how the heroes die, or if you do it seems implausible or vague. Those ‘monsters’ where the children of Echidna.” 

“One of my two daughters, Heracles even killed my son and grandson just to steal some cattle. My sword Aigle-Herophone was created with one purpose to kill demi-gods, gods, heroes and the like. Its greatest strength is its ability to separate a hero from their legend.” His tone full of regret as he stops staring at the golden blade on her bed a hateful blade more akin to a demonic weapon rather than a divine one.

“You then begged My husband and myself to give you our flames, and I took your ability to die or even enter the underworld as punishment in hopes you would not let this rampage consume you.” She stares at the blade disgust welling up inside of her. “Cousin that is my deepest regret, giving in. I at times wished we had just locked you in the underworld with us and forced you to move on rather than bless this hateful weapon.”

“I know Persephone, cousins we may be but you saw me as a son and this is something I regret not noticing until it was too late. That rage consumed me, and the amount of dead heroes I left in my wake is probably why the servants have an natural fear of me.” 

As he speaks the pain in his voice causes her to rush forward pulling him back into a hug. “Enough, your heart is back and I feel it is time for a long over due introduction. Master would you care to join us as we head to meet them?”

The rather quiet red head looks up with a curious expression “Meet who?”

“The Medusas”

—————————————————————————

She had decided it would be more accommodating to bring the Gorgon’s to the warehouse that King Protea and Gorgon slept in, as they enter the room she looks down at the small three headed puppy who had just returned from grabbing the Gorgon sisters. The soft footsteps behind her tells her they are close, pushing the door open King Protea is laying on her stomach under a massive heat lamp as Gorgon is gently sunbathing on the giants back. Snickering slightly at the very snake like scene before her she enters trying her hardest to not burst out laughing at how adorable it is. The fact King Protea was really fond of Gorgon and that Gorgon seemingly enjoyed having someone larger than she was is at least slightly heartwarming.

“Gorgon we have a surprise for you” she calls out, but the snake like woman’s eyes burst open and she begins slithering away like always. “Protea please hold her so she cannot escape.”

No sooner does Persephone request this than a mossy hand gently holds Gorgon like a person holding a kitten in her hands much to the Hero slayers chagrin. Followed only by a cheerful “ **GAO** ” from the childish giant.

“Gorgon stop running this is someone I have wanted to introduce to you for several thousand years.” As if on cue door bursts open and the trio of young sisters and Adult Medusa stumble in. All four staring at the man behind her with confusion. “Medusa’s, Stheno, Euryale let me introduce you to someone. Medusa this is your son born from your corpse. God of Legends Chrysaor.” 

Glancing over her shoulder she watches her master walk over towards the door leaning against the wall as if saying she prefers to not be in the way. While all the lavender haired women stare for a moment the tiny Medusa representing her childhood walks forward first removing her hood as she approaches him.

“Kneel down you are too tall.” Watching the smile on her cousins face is worth it, she motions to her master to follow. 

“Ladies, Chrysaor, and Cerberus enjoy your reunion we will give you some space.” With that she left the last glimpse she catches is Gorgon slowly approaching her cousin before pulling him into a tight hug tears falling from her eyes.

Turning the hall she stops looking into the medical wing the sleeping Magus laying on the bed her long brown hair with lavender highlights almost obscured by the giant mane of equally lavender hair belonging to that irritating AI calling herself BB. “Master do you remember during that incident how the Alter Egos were treated?”

“Yes, people unjustly treated them like Monsters. Honestly I was really glad you defended my refusal to abandon melt.” The red head smiles still wearing her blue new mystic code compliments of that AI. 

“Then you understand why he fell so far... hearing what you heard do you think my actions of imprisoning him like BB did to King Protea was justified?” she is not sure if it is because of Hakuno’s influence or just her old age but thinking about that night never did she feel she was in the right, rather all that is there is guilt.

_ “Persephone you can regret but from what you told us, This wasn’t fear like with BB, he was being self destructive you did your best out of love.”  _ Hakuno’s words echo inside of her to be honest it feels nice to hear but it doesn’t lessen the pain at all.

“Lady Persephone, I have learned a lot about your mythology from you, I have seen how you make your decisions and I know it could not have been easy seeing as you saw him as a child of your own. But you were not wrong, you saw how happy he is now, how he even regrets that weapon. The fact you feel regret proves your love for him never faded.” The smile on Ritsuka’s face as she grins widely at her is infectious. 

Persephone cannot help but smile back, yeah she made the right decision maybe one day she can meet his latest child, that would be a nice memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So provided my arm doesn't flare up again I should be able to get back to regular writing now. There are some fun Easter eggs in this for a few branch of ideas I have for once inheritors is finished.


End file.
